A glimpse into her world
by Poppixoxo
Summary: Kisame meets Poppi. First Chapter is boring, and it has some parties, explosions, car chases, boyxboy and other adult themes in later chapters. A lil Kisa/pops,Naru/hina,Tem/Shika,Neji/ten,Saso/Dei. And other Anime series.
1. Missing the Party

I do not own any anime characters that are in this story.

Chapter 1- Missing the Party

I woke up to the sun shining throw my window, waking me earlier than usual. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and glanced around the unusal space. I finally moved out from my family's house, and got an apartment closer to university. This year I'll be starting my sopohmore year at Brown, to study hospitality management for hotels and resorts. This is the kind of job everyone expects girls like me to have; but I really do enjoy planning events, and making sure everything is running smoothly.

Maybe they are right to expect it, but I can't see myself doing anything else with my life. I'm a girl whose an only child from an upper class family, with all the ettiquiette and social recognition that comes along with it. When I was younger I was always listened to my parents, and was the perfect child. As I grew up, and started to develope my mind and sense of humor; well lets just say mother isn't to pleased anymore.

That's why I decided to move out. Of course my lifelong friend Fujisaki Suguru, and I share the 3 bedroom/ 2 bathroom apartment. If not for him, father wouldn't have let me move out. Unlike me Fujisaki doesn't have an open mind towards people consider to be "below" our class. But he has always been there for me, and with me for all of my adventures; like the time we took the Tohma Sugechi's boat on a joy ride one labor day weekend, or the first time we snuck into grandfather's liquor cabinet.

We bought the apartment in the month of June, and we have only been here for 3 weeks. So it is still early summetime, seeing as we don't start classes again until late August. I walked out into the living room to find a bunch of suitcases packed, for what it looked like a short getaway. As I opened my mouth to call for Fujisaki, his close friend Shuichi Shindou came around the corner from the kitchen area. I was shocked to see him so early in the morning, I greeted him and asked if he had spent the night. He laughed and replied "no, it's 4th of july weekend, we are headed to South Hampton to meet our families. Aren't you supposed to be coming?". I shook my head in disbelief, and said "I completely forgot, I mean I haven't even packed yet!". Shuichi being the bubbly little man he is offered to help pack, but I refused contemplating even going this year. It wasn't like it was anything new, every year our families would go to a pig roast at the Souho's summer home. But I was looking foward to spending the weekend exploring the area, that is still unfamiliar territory to me.

While I was figuring the pros and cons of staying home, Fujisaki must have walked into the room and took a seat on the couch that shuichi was already sitting on. Both of the men were just watching me, as I had a silent argument with myself. I hated missing parties, but I could always send a note concerning my apologizes. Then I decided, I was to miss this year's pig roast and go incognito city exploring. It wasn't until I was smiling to myself like a fool, that Fujisaki decided to bring me back to their world. He stated "I'd advise you to start packing, if you don't want us to leave you". I just looked at him, and thought "prick". I don't handle mornings very well, especially without my coffee. I replied "I've decided I'm not attending the party this year. However I am in dire need of a cup of coffee, so if you would like to accompany me to Starbucks; you may". I really must have flabbergasted Fujisaki with that answer, because Shuichi was the one to answer with an obnxiously loud "Yes". While I was changing into a more suitable outfit (nautical stripped 3/4s length sleeved shirt, and high waisted white pleated skirt, completed with a string of pearls and navy pumps), the men were putting their luggage into the car. When I left to go to the car, Shuichi was chatting animatedly to a still too quiet of a Fujisaki.

Once we were in the car, Shuichi wouldn't stop pestering me about going with them for the weekend. He asked "Who is going to stir up trouble?". I answered him "You could always start trouble, I'm sure you still have eyes for the Souho's young maid Tenten, no?". A huge blush came across the young man's face, as he replied "Yeah, but I'm not the stupid to be caught or be seen". A playful arguement insued with my reply of "Are you referring to my innocent kiss with Jacob the Hyguaa's pool boy?". Which he retorted with "All I'm saying is that you knew the outcome of toying with the boy's emotions". I batted my eyelashs more than necessary with the final comment "I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about". With a roll of his eyes directed to me in the rearview mirror, we were at Starbucks.

It wasn't until we were on line that Fujisaki, said anything. While Shuichi and I were talking about what we were going to order, Fujisaki turned to me and said "When is it like Poppi Van Huesen to miss a party?". I turned to face him, when we were interrupted by the cashier. I guess we were so focused on our conversation, that we didn't even notice we were at the counter.


	2. The Cashier

I do not own any anime characters that are in this story.

Chapter 2-The Cashier

The three of us turned to face the intruder, each with our own plan of acknowlegement. Shuichi turned with a impossibly huge grin and said to the cashier "Oh sorry man, I'll take a grande caramel macchiato". While this exchange was happening Fujisaki scowled at him for interrupting us, while I just stared at him in awe. As soon as I realized that I was staring, I could feel my cheeks burning. I ordered after, and then Fujisaki.

We took a table in the middle of the store, and I made sure to get a chair facing the stranger. We continued our conversation about why I was not going, besides now I have a whole new reason added to the list of pros. When the guys admitted defeat, Shuichi bought up the topic of the which way they should take to get the the Souhos. Which I took as an opportunity to exchange glances with the cashier. I damned myself for not catching his name, and we were too far away to read his name tag. He made the two young men that I was sitting with look like prepubesence children. I think he thought so too, from the smug smirk he was wearing. Which just enhanced his...dare I say sexiness?

This man had to be 6'8" atleast, if not taller. And even under his polo and apron, you could tell his skin was taut over well defined muscles. Speaking of which, he skin had a blue hue to it; which was a lighter shade of his dark blue hair. Normally I wouldn't look twice at a man that looked like that, by there was an air of mystery about him. And I plan on going Nancy Drew on his ass, to crack this case!

It was at this point that I started to realize that the men I surrounded myself with had strange hair colors. Fujisaki had green hair, Shuichi had pink, and now this guy had blue. I find it to be a bit odd. Then Fujisaki announced that they had to be on their way, and offered to give me a lift home. I polietly declined, and remained at the coffee shop finishing my drink. While I was in the middle of taking my last sip, I felt a presence beside me. I looked up to see the blue man from behind the counter, now standing by my table.

When I looked up at him, as he asked if he could take a seat. I said "of course", supporting a pleasant smile. As soon as he took his seat across the table from me, he slid another cup of black coffee over to me; and said his name was "Kisame". I graciously took the second helping, and said "thank you Kisame, my name is Poppi". He looked shocked and relaxed, but then he said "Poppi, eh, like the flower"? I laughed at the comparison, but then replied "Yes, I suppose so". I couldn't help myself, from checking out his board chest. I wanted to reach over the table, and rake my fingers over it. When my eyes went back to his face, it sported that sexy smirk again. I quickly lowered my eyes to the drink, and I thought to myself 'this isn't like Poppi Van Huesan to show vunerability'. He took this as a chance to ask "who were those _boys_ you were with before"? I gave him a quizzical look, for the way he spat the word boys. And then I told him "They are two guys I grew up with, our family have been friends for generations". He nodded his head as a sign that he understood, then proceed to ask "what were they making such a big deal about before"?

That reminded me of those two, and I wondered how the their trip was going. Then I sighed, this was a perfect stranger; and he clearly didn't know who I was. Did I really want to enlighten him? I decided against it, and made up a quick story. My story would go like this "Our families go out to eat at The Olive Garden every 4th of July, but I think it should be more of a bbq day. So I thought I would walk around here, and look for some good bbq. Do you know of anywhere I could possibly get some"? He laughed and retorted with "They were making a pretty big fuss over Olive Garden, and you really don't look like a girl who would enjoy bbqed food; are you sure that's what happened"? A quickly crossed my fingers behind my back, as I said "cross my heart". He little out a small snort, shaking his head. While saying "Alright, I get off in an half an hour, if you want to wait I'll help you on your quest for bbq". I smiled as my plan was taking off, then smiled and said "that sounds perfect". With one last flash of a giant smile, he left the table and returned to the counter.

Leaving me dazzled by his pearly whites, I sat there and finished my drink. A small buzzing from my purse pulled me back from my thoughts, "always leave it to Fujisaki" I laughed. I read the text, and it was just informing me that they were stuck on the George Washingtion bridge. I wrote back "like thats new; no matter what time of day it is, theres always traffic on that bridge". Then I thought, he probably wants to jump off the bridge, being in the car with Shuichi for that long. It seems that without Hiro, those two will bicker over the smallest things. For the half an hour that I waited at the coffee shop, I converesed with Fujisaki. And I ended the conversation, heading out of the shop before they finished crossing the bridge. I sent him one last text reading "Have fun this weekend, love Poppi xoxo".

When Kisame and I walked out of Starbucks, the sun was high; shining with all of it's might. Kisame asked "So what kind of bbq do you like"? 'Oh shit' I thought, I don't really like bbq. Or should I say, I really don't know much about it. Then I thought about the pig roast, and said the first thing I thought of "Pig". 'Pig? what's with this girl? she couldn't just say a cheeseburger or something' Kisame thought, while scratching the back of his head neverously. He then said "Alright, let's go find us some bbqed pig. Where to start". We started walking down the street, when an akward silence fell upon us. I asked him "Have you lived here your whole life"? He looked like he was arguing with himself, before finally answering "I've lived here and there, but I lived here for quite a few years now. What about yourself"? Just before I answered, we walked by an alley with two young men arguing; with the older one holding the younger one in a headlock. Kisame took off running towards them, I thought he was just being nice. But then he shouted their names, and told them to knock it off. I was shocked, these were the kind of people he hung out with.


	3. A new kind of people

I do not own any anime characters that are in this story.

Chapter 3-A new kind of people 

It took him no time to break them up, and he was walking back to me. He had both of them in each hand, dragging them behind him by the ear. It looks like this 4 of July weekend will be more interesting than I thought. Even before they reached me, the one with slicked back silver hair yelled "What the fuck are you looking at bitch?". I was taken back, but then got mad. I marched right up to him, and slapped him across the face. I then got in his face and spat "Excuse me? who do you think you are talking to?". But I remember none of the people around here knew who I was, and became afraid of the man. Thank goodness for the young blonde man snickered at my comment, and pulled the silver man's attention away from me.

They insued their arguing again, and then I heard my named being shouted. I turned to see the Hitachiin twins running to my "rescue". When they arrived, they had a bunch of obscenities thrown at them; but they ignored them. Kauro asked me "Why aren't you with Fujisaki?". While Hikaru chimed in "Yeah, your going to be late for the Souho's pig roast". Kisame just threw me a smug smirk, about finding out my secret. Before I knew it, the twins were pulling me away towards their limo parked on the next block. I just looked back, and threw Kisame an apologectic look. As the limo pulled on to the block with the boys still in the alley way, my eyes met with Kisames' before I rolled up my window.

I thought about just surrendering to going to the pig roast, to do damage control. But at this point, I did not want to be bothered. I can already see the tabloids "Poppi in a gang fight" or "Miss. Van Huesan mixing it up with street rats". Sometimes I really do hate everybody knowing who I am. I finally talked the twins in letting me stay at home. They agreed on one condition of course, if they could see the apartment. So I showed them around, and after a few less than tactful comments they left. Leaving me to think about the events from today.

Kisame was left there, with the two boys who were still fighting. So he brought his hands together, making them bang their heads together. Both of them fell to the floor holding their heads, in their hands. With that Kisame just walked away, leaving a puzzled looking Deidra, and a yelling Hidan in his wake. Kisame couldn't stop thinking about Poppi. It wasn't that he was love struck, it was just that he wondered why she lied about her 4th of july plans; and why she left in a limo. She definitely dressed well, but so do a lot of people. The boys she was with early were dressed well though too. With a shake of his head, he cleared all thoughts about the day away. He was now focused on going home, and grabbing some grub.

He got back to his apartment, to find his roommate in the living room playing video games. He walked by "what's up Itachi?". The man Itachi answered "hn. nothing, how was work"? While riffeling through the fridge he answered "interesting, met a girl; then lost her". This caught Itachi's attention making him smirk " oh yeah, how did you scare this one off"? Turning back to face the gamer "I'm not sure. She came into the store with two guys, and they left; so I took my chance. We seemed to hit it off, but when I asked her about her 4th of July plans, her friends were making such a big deal about she lied to me. But I shrugged it off, then we were trying to find some bbq; when we came across Dei and Hidan arguing in an alley way. So I ran over to stop them, and oh this is the best part, I was dragging them back over to her; and Hidan yelled at her. So she marched right up to him and smacked him, then proceeded to yell in his face! But this is where is gets weird, out of no where some twins ran up to her and was going on about some pig roast she is going to miss. Then they dragged her away, then I seen them pass in a limo!". Itachi just paused his game, and looked at his breathless friend. He finally spoke up "Well it sounds like you did have an interesting day, to say the least". Then proceed to return to his game. Kisame just walked to the dining table muttering something about not being helpful.

A few hours later, Poppi decide to venture back out to grab some food. She was driving around until she seen two familiar looking guys, sitting in a little bistro. So she decided to stop in for a sandwhich. As she walked up to the door, she planned out how she would go about getting them to notice her. She would saunter through the door and up to the counter, then proceed to a table near them. However, as soon as she opened the door her plan was put to a hault. She walked into the little bistro, with the door handle still in her hand when she hear a familiar voice yell "Yo bitch!". She looked innocently over at them, and pointed to herself and said "me?". Hidan got up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the table, making her sit with them.

It was then that the intergotation started. Hidan started the questioning immediately "who the hell are you?". Poppi blankly stared at him "Were you raised with wolves, where are your manners?". That answer didn't settle too well with Hidan. He got mad and spat "That didn't answer my fucking question!". With a final sigh, Poppi answered the oh so rude man "My name is Poppi Van Huesan, who are you?". Deidra got excited over the girl's name, and practically bounced when he stated "It's beautiful, like art!". Poppi smiled and thanked the blonde, while Hidan just glared at his friend. Hidan started saying " My name is Hidan, and I'll ki-", but he was interrupted by a buzzing noise coming from Poppi's purse. She reached down and grabbed it, while Hidan started yelling. Poppi just put a finger in his face, and said "rude". She was greeted by the person on the phone yelling in her ear. She pulled the phone back to check the name on the screen, it read Fujisaki. When she finally got him to calm down, she had heard him replay her afternoon back to her. It seems that the Hitachiin twins arrived in the Hamptons. Great, she thought. Her little escapades are already out of the bag. She had to think quickly, so she pretended she didn't have service. She acted out the lines "Oh Fujisaki, darling, I seem to have no service. Theres no need to worry about me, you know the twins and their imagination. Your breaking up, okay have fun! Hugs&&Kisses". And with that she hung up.


	4. With the Boys

I do not own any anime characters that are in this story.

Chapter 4-With the Boys

It was already late afternoon when they arrived at Shindou's summer home. Fujisaki and Shuichi bought their bags into the house, and was greeted by Mr. Shindou himself. He greeted the boys warmly, and then sent them upstairs with their bags. After a long day of travel, all the boys wanted to do was grab some food. So with that plan in mind, they left as quickly as they arrived. They headed down town, to some local eateries, when they spotted a little greek restaurant. They decided to stop in to get some gyros. They took their time eating, and conversed about who was going to be at the party. Shuichi started "I hope the Hitachiin twins are there, their really great!". Fujisaki rolled his eyes with the thought 'Of course he would think that. They are just as obnxious as he is, only theres two of them!'. He then added "Yeah, maybe they'll be the ones to make the headlines, since Poppi isn't here". Shuichi turned to the opening door, and said "Well, speak of the carrot top devils".

Sly smiles came across the twins faces, while they headed over to their friends. Hikaru started their conversation "You'll never guess who we had to save from some street rats today". Fujisaki's face just dropped, he know exactly who Hikaru was talking. He seen their exchanging of glances, while they were at the shop. He never understood how Poppi could possibly see any benefit from fratanizing with people who didn't have anything to offer to better herself. But then again, he understood that Poppi and himself were two very different people. Listening to the twins story, he could feel himself growing angry. He should have had Shuichi pack her bags, while he dragged her into the car. Kaoru finished off their tale "Yeah but she as stubborn as an ass, so we surrendered". Fujisaki couldn't take it anymore, he picked up his cell and called her. I was so mad that she would actually make a move on _that_ guy, without us being there. Not only did I hear what I could only imagine, as one of the street rats; yelling in the background. But she was trying to calm me down! I couldn't even process my own words, as I spewed them out at her. Poppi finally got me to calm down, and I tried explaining the story the twins had told me. But she pretended she didn't have service, and hung up. I stared at the phone and said out loud in disbelief to no one "She hung up on me". Shuichi slapped a hand to my back, and laughed "Poppis one tough cookie, she can handle herself". I turned at said "I heard a rude ruffian yelling in the background, shes with them again!", my voice getting louder with each syllable. The twins exchanged looks and said "thats not possible, we dropped her off at home". I mumbled "nothings impossible with that girl".

Kisame was at the sink washing off his dishes, when it finally hit him. With an audiable groan, he said "Oh man! I didn't get her number". Itachi just rolled his eyes, and said "Do you really think shes going to stick around? She's probably running for the hills". This hit Kisame harder than he thought it would. Itachi saw the pain cross his friend's face, and quickly added "I mean if I got a full blown view of Dei and Hidan, while meeting them for the first time. I would be running too". This being said, Kisame chuckled and said "Yeah I guess your right. Whats the difference between the last girl, and the next girl". But he knew he last statement wasn't true. Poppi had something different from most of the girls that seem attracted to him; she had class. With that last thought finished, he heard Itachi answer his phone. He listened to the one ended conversation, only grabbing bits and pieces of it. When Itachi hung up, he told Kisame "Hidan wants us to pick them up, and meet Sasori at the park".

Back at the bistro, after a while Hidan gave up questioning Poppi. And she took this as a chance to ask him questions. While the guys turned back to their food, she asked "So how do you guys know Kisame?". Hidan returned with a question "How the hell do you know Kisame?". She was getting tired of him not cooperating, and huffed "I meet him at Starbucks today". Both of the guys laughed and Deidra answered "Oh yeah, I forgot he got that job, yeah". I wondered what he meant by that, but before I could ask another question; Hidan answered my first question. He said "We all hang out together, we all met through mutual friends. Even though I can't stand the little fuckers sometimes". With the last sentence, he threw a smirk at the young blonde. This got me interested, I wonder who "we" included.

He interrupted our conversation to make a phone call to some man named Itachi. He spoke about picking them up at the restaurant, then going to the park to meet another man named Sasori. I wondered who this Itachi and Sasori were, and if they were apart of the "we". Not long after the phone call ended, a shiny red mustang pulled in front of the restaurant. With a beep the two men sitting at my table got up, and walked away without another word. My eyes followed them to the car, where I seen a good looking black haired guy in the drivers seat, and next to him was kisame. I watched the two guys I was sitting with get into the back, and they drove off. Thats when I realized I still haven't ate anything yet.

In the car they drove silently listenting to the very loud music thud through the bass box. It took Hidan to the end of the song to finally explode about his ears bleeding. The other three men laughed, while Kisame retorted "Wow, are you really that old? I thought that gray hair was dyed". Which sent the men into another round of laughter. Hidan yelled back "It's silver! You big blue whale's dick!". With that being said, Kisame just leaned back, and backhanded the foul mouthed man across the face. After a few short moments of silence, it was broken by Deidra "Hey Kisa, you'll never guess who we ate lunch with today". This caught Kisame's attention, he replied "I don't know who?". Deidra's face was over taken by an evil grin, as he said her name "Poppi". Kisame almost got whiplash, his head turned around so fast. He shouted "What did you two do to her?". Hidan snickered "nothing, she's quite the little bitch". Kisame turned around, and tried to act like he didn't care. He then added with a laugh "Yeah she did seem to have an attitude problem. 'Tachi and I thought we would have scared her off by now". This recieved a roll of the eyes from Itachi, as he announced their arrival.


	5. Her Exploration

I Dont own any anime charater in this story.

Chapter 5-Her Exploration

Back at the bistro, Poppi finally had the chance to order some food. She retrieved her food, then proceeded back to her table. After a day like today, peace and quiet is exactly what she needed. She looked out the window watching the unfamiliar faces pass by. She finished up quickly, and decided to head home to change before heading out to explore. She hopped into her car, and speed off straight home. As soon as she parked she bolted up the stairs, finally excited that she gets to go off on her own. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of white shorts, a black tank, and an olive crop cargo jacket. She finishes off the look with gold bangles, and gold sandals.

She heads out on foot for her adventure. She finds herself stumbling into the grassmarket, which is just a courtyard with a lot of shops. She stepped into the middle of the courtyard to get a better look at all the stores. There seems to be a lot of home furnitioning stores, so she gets the idea to buy a few things to personalize their place. Her first stop was a little chic boutique, that had every theme for a home you could think of. She picked out a couple of throw pillows, and then was staring at a huge monet painting; contemplating how she would get it home. When an all too familiar voice bought her back to reality.

She turned to face her old high school friend L. She greeted him with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled "What are you doing so far from home?". She forgot he had been studying in London for the past two years. She replied "Fuji and I bought an apartment together down here". A look of shock crossed L's face, as he stated "Oh are you two together now?". I laughed "Heavens no, we just wanted to be closer to school". He nodded in understanding, then explained "You know Light is still very sorry for the way you two ended". I felt a tight pang cross chest, but quickly replied "Oh that was over two years ago, lets just catch up on us". He smiled an offered to help with the pillows in my hands, and we continued talking. He noticed that I haven't moved from infront of the painting, and said "It's a beautiful painting. Are you going to buy it?". I looked at sheepishly, and told him "Well, I was adventuring by myself, and I didn't bring my car". L laughed "Why don't we get it, and check out. Then I could drive you home later". I smiled, and graciously took his offer. After we checked out, we walked along the square.

L told me all about his adventures in London. Which including meeting two kids with just as weird habits as him, continuing with his CIA training, and of course eating the Brits out of all their sweets. After all of that a breathless L asked "would you like to get something sweet to eat?". I laughed "One of these days, your going to end up with diabetes. However as of right now, that sounds perfect". He retorted "I think it's highly unprobable, that I'll end up-". I cut him off before he could finish when I grabbed his hand pulling him behind me, exclaiming "Oh come on L!". We headed to this little bakery at the edge of the square, where we both ordered our own giant sized cupcake. L had double strawberry, while I had lemon-blueberry. We both sat in silence while we enjoyed our sweets. L was the first to break the silence, "So what have you been up these past two years?". I answered as innocently as I could "Oh you know me, I try to keep a low profile". L laughed the hardest I have ever heard him laugh, drawing a few glances from other people in the store. I muttered "I didn't think it was that funny". L apologized for his sudden outburst, "I'm sorry but for all the time that I knew you, you were never one to have a low profile". I smiled "Yeah I guess your right, but seriously, I've just been up to the usually: school, parties, shopping, and hanging out with Fuji". He smiled "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much". I returned the smile, and we both went back to our cupcakes.

Sasori's big surprise for everyone at the park was, the unveiling of a new puppet. When he told the guys this, they all moaned in disappointment. Sasori scowled "Here you uncultured bastards", while handing out a batch of special brownies; this made their faces brighten up. They all took one, except for Kisame. When Dei seen this, he made the crack "Oh look at mister I have a job, I can't even enjoy a treat once in a while". Kisame just crammed Dei's whole brownie into Dei's mouth, to shut him up. This got a round of snickers from the rest. Sasori started again "Now that we have all been brought to the level of enlightenment, I will give you a show". He started by moving the doll without strings attached, but then the doll threw strings around Hidan. Hidan squirmed under the invisible strings, and the feelings it caused his body to have. Then the doll opened his mouth, and shot a kunai dipped in poison straight for Dei's face. It was moving to fast for Dei's body to react, but stopped right before it hit him in the nose. And while that was a distraction, the dolls arms shot out and wrapped around Itachi and Kisame. Kisame being the only one in the right mind, shouted "Do not call us here again to be your test subjects!'. And with that being said got up, while snapping the dolls arm in half. Causing a Sasori to let out a very high pitched screech. This sent all of them doubled over in laughter, for a good 10 minutes.

Leaving the bakery, Poppi spotted a quaint little flower shop. And if it's one thing her mother taught her, was a home is never complete without fresh flowers. Poppi asked if they could stop in a get an arrangment or two. L said "of course", and headed off in that direction. L, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her. I said "Thank you", and walked into the shop. L asked "What are you looking for?". I replied, ignoring the buzzing coming from my purse, "I don't know yet, Fuji is out of town. 'ignoring the buzzing for the second time' So I thought I would add a personal touch to our apartment". The buzzing went off again, and L asked "Your phone seems to be ringing off the hook, don't you think you should answer it?". I sighed, and pulled it out looking at the screen. I could have swore my eyes got as big as saucers. L seen this, and asked "who is it?". I turned to him 'sending it to ring for the fourth time', and said in a hush tone "It's Souho". L knows exactly what was happening, the same thing happened to him. Tamaki takes it to heart when you miss his parties. L said "Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to be at his pig roast this weekend?". I raised an eyebrow to him, and replied "Aren't you supposed to be at his pig roast?". He just put his thumb to his bottom lip, and pretended to be thinking hard; then just walked away.

The fifth time the phone rang, I finally answered it "Oh Tamaki, darling, how have you been?". He whimpered into the phone "How could this be angel, that you are not coming to my party?". I facepalmed, I could see his puppy dog face as he spoke. I answered trying to be strong "Oh you see, I ran into a old friend whose only in town for the weekend. And-." Tamaki interupted, "What old friend, we're old friends, we are supposed to be together this weekend". His voice growing more soft as he spoke. I had to act quick before I caved, "Listen I'm in the middle of checking out, but why don't I come up one weekend; and we could catch up. Maybe go sailing or something fun!". I added as much fake enthuisasm, as I could. He seemed to buy it, as he barked "Alright, we'll have so much fun, but you will be missed this weekend!". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and said "You will be missed too, have fun!Hugs&&Kisses".

With that I turned around to see the girl behind the cash register passed out, from a nose bleed?


	6. The one who now knows

I dont own any anime characters in this story

Chapter 6- The one who now knows

L was crouched down over the girl, with his thumb on his bottom lip. I walked over to the scene, standing over them. L looked up, and said "She passed out around the time you mentioned Tamaki's name". I felt my jaw hit the floor. 'You have to be kidding me', I thought. Seeing as I was too stunned to say anything, L spoke again "Do we know her?". I crouched down by L to get a good look at the girl. She had a long blonde ponytail, was thin, and wore a headband with a weird symbol on it. After checking out the cashier, I added "She doesn't look familiar, maybe she went to school with us?". By this time the girl was blinking her teal eyes, clearing her vision. As soon as she opened her eyes and seen my face, she shot up into a sitting position; and threw a finger in my face.

She came so close to poking me in my face, I fell from my crouching position onto bottom. She yelled "That was Tamaki Souho, wasn't it? There's only one Tamaki in a 100 mile radius! It must be him!". L spoke first "While that statistic does seem plausable, why is Tamaki so dear to you; who are you by the way?". The blonde girl had a huge blush creep across her face, while she introduced herself, "Oh, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and he isn't dear to me". I stiffled a laugh, "Sweetheart, you passed out from just over hearing my phone conversation. Are you one of his many fangirls?". With my question said, she just lowered her head in shame. And a smug smirk came across my lips. L looked at me, "Poppi, don't you think your being a little mean?". I glared at him, "Your right. I apologize Ino, for acting so rudely. But really what does he mean to you?". She looked up with an expression, like she was on the verge of tears. She whispered "So the rumors are true, you and Tamaki are in a relationship?". L and I both couldn't control our laughter at that. Ino exploded "Do not patronize me, I can handle the truth". We both came down from laughing fits, and went silent. I said very seriously "Ino I am truly sorry about the way I behaved before, it was just I didn't want people to know who I was up here. Tamaki and I are just long time friends, I can assure you". I added a warm smile. "However I would like to help you, and I need your help with something as well. Meet me at Starbucks around 9 tomorrow morning". With that I grabbed L, and we headed out the door; totally forgetting about the flowers.

Tamaki hung up the phone with Poppi, and stuck his tongue out at the rest of the boys. "I get Poppi all to myself, and it is going be wonderful. We will take a walk along the beach just as the sun is setting, then we will sit to-". Shuichi stopped him there, as he watched Fuji excuse himself from the group; "I don't really think that's something she'd be into. She's kind of more a slinging back the martinis, under city lights somewhere incognito girl". Tamaki shouted "Well that's what she'll get then! I'll arrange a flight to Venice in the morning". The twins shared a glanced, and shrugged "Boss I don't think thats what he meant", Hikaru started. And Karou finished "Yeah, she's not one of your guests. She'd be happy just going swimming in the pool, I'm sure". Fuji walked back into the room, not being able to stand to listen to these fools any longer. Fuji declared "You'll know what she wants to do, she isn't one to sit back and just go along with a plan as foolish as one Souho would make up". Finishing with a smirk directed at Tamaki, the smug look sent Souho into a corner to grow mushrooms.

Kisame took off walking towards their apartment, not bothering to wait for his friends. However, shortly after he started, a slightly out of breath Deidara caught up to him. Dei said "Oh man, I should give up smoking". Kisame stole Itachi's line, "Hn" was all he responded. This made Dei chuckle, "You've been hanging out with Uchiha too long, his language is rubbing off on you". Kisame couldn't help but crack a small smile, which probed Dei to say "There's my big blue Sharky man". Kisa's smile shortly faded into a scowl, and growled "Listen you transgender barbie doll, that Sasori probably fucks endlessly! I have a lot on my mind today, so if you wouldn't mi-". Dei's facial expression changed so quickly from angry, to confused, to understanding in a second. Dei said softly "It's about her, un? Your still thinking about her, yeah?". Kisa just nodded. Dei grimaced "I guess the Jashin lover and I kinda ruined that one for you, un". Kisa faked a smile "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. I am apart of us, and she's, well I really don't know anything about her; besides the fact she's probably almost to some guy's named Souho's pigroast by now, with those annoying twins". The two men walking smirked, and shared a knowing glance.

The next morning, Poppi decided to play it casual again. She sauntered over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of skinny navy blue capris, with a white button up blouse with a bow around the neck. It was almost time to go meet Ino, but she had to apply a little mascara and lipstick first; because hopefully Kisame would be there. To her disappointment, he wasn't nor Ino. With a sigh, I walked up to the counter and ordered a chai latte. The bill came to $3.67, and I handed the cashier a $20. He was suddenly distracted by his co worker, who was taunting him about some girl Hinata. The blonde said in a mocking tone "Oh hina-chan, only if you knew how much I wanted spread my dog breath all over you". The boy referred to as dog breath retorted "Shut up you orange idiot! I do not like Hinata." I tried to get his attention "sir, sir...sir". The blonde yelled back "I'm not even wearing orange right now! 'This is when I read his nametag'.."KIBA!". He abruptly turned to the sound of his name, "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Here's your change". I thought 'Ma'am? This kid makes me feel like I'm an old lady'. I headed down to the other counter to retrieve my drink, while I viewed the 'orange idiot' sporting a huge grin of satisfaction of getting a rise out of his friend. He handed me my drink, and said "here you go". I replied with a "thank you", then turned to see Ino at the end of the line. I pointed to the table where she could find me, and sat to sip on my latte. Ino nodded, turned her attention back to the line infront of her.

Once Ino bought her drink, she went to sit across from me. I noticed while she was ordering, she seemed to be close to the boys behind the counter. I wondered maybe if they went to school together. As soon as she sat down she started rattling off apologizes "I am so sorry, my parents told me last minute that I had to open the shop and then my mom was lat-". I reassured her, "It's fine, don't worry about it". Ino smiled, "So what did you want help with?". "How about we start with, how I can help you" I grinned. Ino slumped down in her chair a little, "What do you mean?". I laughed, "Well let's start with, how do you know the two boys behind the counter?". Ino shot back up in her chair "How'd you know I knew them?". "I was observing you while I sat here, they are quite comical together". Ino rolled her eyes "Oh my god, you don't even know. The one behind the cash register is Kiba, he's a bit on the wild side. 'I cocked an eyebrow in interest', and she continued. "He is the big partier out of our friends, and tries to be a player. Not to mention he was raised with dogs. Literally, his mom owns a kennel". I made an ohh face. "The blonde is Naruto, he has always been a hyperactive kid. You'll never meet another person like him. Why do you like one of them?", she added beaming. Now that my plan of 'I'll tell you this, if you tell me that' started, I told her "No, no. The Kiba one, called me ma'am and made me feel old". Ino choked on her drink, "Kiba used the word ma'am, when referring to someone?". We laughed, then I asked "Where did you hear that rumor about me and Tamaki?". She took a sip of her drink, then started "Well at the shop I get bored, and I read a countless number of tabliod magazines. You're in them a lot actually, there was one today about you cheating on Tamaki, with a green haired boy. There was a picture of you two coming out of your apartment up here". I facepalmed "Looks like the cats out of the bag for me being here. Do you follow Tamaki in the papers?". She blushed, and said "Yes, it's just because he is so cute". I concurred, "He is very handsome, but a fool none the less". Ino looked shocked, "How is someone that cool, a fool?". I smirked, "Do you know a guy named Kisame?". She had a horrified face on, "How does he know _him_?". I started, "He doesn't, but I met him here the other day. And I want to know more about him". Ino sighed in relief, "He isn't a good guy. He hangs out with our friend's older brother, and they have this gang type thing going on. All the guys in it are trouble. I wouldn't recommend you hanging out with them". I guess I was sporting a look of disappointment, because Ino added "I mean he could be nice and all, maybe i don't know, but they are ruffians". I just said "Thanks". And then I added "Hey since I'm missing Tamaki's pigroast this today, I'm supposed to go visit him. How about you come with me?". She nearly fainted again, but caught herself and yelled "OH MY GOD, YES!". I smiled at her and said, "Good we should go shopping today, are you free?". Sitting herself back down, "Oh, yeah that'd be great. I don't have anything I could wear around him". We finished our drinks, and I hooked her arm in mine; and we walked out the door heading back to the grassmarket.


	7. Trouble in the Hamptons

I dont own any anime characters or anything else.

Chapter 7-Trouble in the Hamptons

Kisame and Dei made it back to his apartment after Itachi arrived. Walking up the stairs, Dei said "Leave it to me, I have a plan". As soon as Kisa opened the door Dei pranced over to Itachi, and sat right on his lap. Itachi stiffened in his pose, while Dei cooed "Tachi-chan", while wrapping his arms around his neck. Kisa's jaw dropped, 'This was his plan? He's gonna get himself killed'. Walking over to an amused Dei and a twitching Itachi, ripping Dei off so hard he hit the wall. Then he started "Listen Itachi, I'm sorry about that. That was his form of persuasion, the man should have been a hooker with those techniques". This got Itachi to lighten up a bit, "What were you trying to persuade me to do, sleep with him. Doesn't he have Sasori for that?". The angry blonde yelled "What's everyone with the whole Sasori and me thing". Kisa huffed, "Well remember that girl I was talking about, she's in the Hamptons at some bbq. So Dei and I thought about crashing it. And we need you to drive". Itachi seemed to ponder the pros and cons of the situation before finally answering with an evil smirk, "Sounds like fun, when is it?" Returning the smirk Kisa said "Tomorrow".

It was early morning, and all the boys we at Tamaki's summer house. They were helping his mom set up the yard for today. They strung lights, put out tiki torches, and set up the boche ball and horse shoes pits. Shuichi and Kauro went to get everybody drinks, when they went inside the house they seen the maid answering the door; to no other than, the Mr. Erie Yuki. Shuichi squeeled, and pulled Kauro out of sight. Kauro spoke first "What's wrong?". Shuichi exclaimed "That's Erie Yuki! I love his novels. He is really great". An evil smirk came across Kauro's face "Why don't you go say hello than", pushing him into sight. Yuki looked down, "What do you want brat?". Tohma said "Yuki atleast try to be a little nicer. I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior". But his words were lost, as Shuichi shouted "I am not a brat! I love your books, they are really great!". Yuki looked at him through squinted eyes, "Aren't you a little old to love that romantic garbage". Shuichi started again, "They're your-"; but Kauro came around the corner with a tray of drinks telling the new comers "everyone's out back, why don't you come this way". Tohma and Yuki gratefully followed Kauro, leaving a shouting Shuichi in their wake. "You're a real jerk", were the last words they heard before they closed the door.

At the Grassmarket, I (Poppi) pulled Ino into a trendy looking botique. I pulled a couple of summer dresses off the rack, and shoved her into the dressing room. Dress after dress, she came out to show me. However she didn't seem to like any of them. So we went back out to the main room of the store, where she spotted her prize. She pulled me to the outfit, with an awe expression. When we came to the front of the mannequin, I seen that her "perfect" out was a cropped tank top with a mini-skirt. I guess my face said it all, because Ino turned to me and had puppy dog eyes on. Ino said, "You don't like it?". I damned her, those eyes were almost as good as Tamakis'. I tried to put it nicely and said, "Well, it's almost the same thing your wearing now. Why don't we try something out of the ordinary?". She retorted, "Yeah, but I look good in it. And won't Tama-chan like me more like this?". I thought 'Oh how do I put this nicely'. Here it is, "Well you see, Tamaki has this strong opinion of young ladies. He believes the young ladies should be proper, like how they dress and act". Ino's expression became furious, "Are you saying I look like a slut, and Tama-chan won't like me?". I shook my head, "No, no. I think you look great. He's just a little funny, but he will totally adore you". She hung her head, "Okay, you know him better-(better? you don't know him at all)-so you can pick out an outfit for me". I smiled, "Okay let's stick to a summer dress, which one did you like the best?". Ino picked out a halter top dress, that looked like it had paint brush strokes of purples, blues, and greens on it. She perked up, knowing that she will be accepted by Tamaki. Then she asked, "What are you going to wear?". I didn't really know, "I guess it depends on what we are going to do". Ino asked, "Well, what are we doing?". I had to think back to our conversation, but I don't remember deciding on anything. I replied "I don't really know, we didn't decide on anything". She wasn't accepting that, "Well it's not fair I have to wear this, when we don't know what we are doing yet!". I sighed, "It's still a pretty dress. I'll tell you what, I'll buy it for you. Then I'll call him later to confirm our agenda". Ino beamed, "Thank you so much! If it's not to much trouble, I mean". I just smiled, maybe introducing these two will be trouble.

It was the late evening, and everyone had almost showed up at the Souhos. The party is almost in full swing, Light and Kyoya were down by the horse shoe pit. Kyoya was trying to make connections with his family's private police force, and Light's father's connection to their towns police force. And there was Honey and Mello, trying to sneak an early taste of the dessert bar. Honey was distracted by all the petite fours, while Mello had his eyes on the chocolate fountain. Matt, Fuji, and Mori were already drunk from the scotch they have been sipping all night; and trying to persuade poor Hinata to drink with them. Matt's attempt was "Come on, what else are you going to do? You have to live life at full speed". Fuji's was "Only a sip, we just want you to have a good time", he also threw in a huge grin. While Mori just concurred, "yeah". Hinata just looked down and shook her head, and stuttered "N-no, I-I-I c-couln't p-possibly". A fourth voice joined in, "I bet it would take away your adorable stutter", Tohma said. Hinata looked flusted, and stood "It's not adorable!". With that she took Tohma's glass, and chugged the rest of it. Pretty soon, Hinata was wearing Matt's goggles, and sporting Tohma's hat. The five of them were laughing it up, and having a good ole' time. Which leaves the twins and Tamaki that were having some sort of competition in the swimming pool, while all the girls were watching them from the pool side.

"Come on 'Tachi! It's getting late!" I (Kisame) shouted. Itachi threw a glare at me and said, "Maybe if I didn't have to wait for you two pretty boys to get ready, we would have been there already". I just threw him a look, maybe the barbie in the back was a pretty boy. However, I just need sometime to look a better than usually. It's no big deal. Dei shouted "You are worse than us normally, Mr. Deathglare, un!". I stopped their argument before it even started, "Where are we anyway?". Itachi said "We in Oakdale, about twenty minutes away. Do you know exactly where it is?" It was silent for a moment, then Itachi yelled "You don't even know where this guy lives?". I looked down searching for my phone, "I'm going to look it up now on my phone, relax before you bleed out your eyes man". Dei added "Jeez, who do you think is going to be there? How are we going to get in, un?". Itachi getting fed up with his questions said, "God, no wonder you and Tobi get along! Important people will be there, and we will hop a goddam fence!". A smile formed on my lips, "Found it!" Itachi said" Good, because we just got into town".

Pulling up to the Souho's home, the three boys in the car mouths fell open. Dei was the first to speak "Whoah, are you sure you can catch this girl, yeah?". I answered, "I'm not sure anymore, she didn't seem like she would even fit in here". Itachi spoke in turn, "Yeah, she does. She's in all the tabliods". Dei and I just looked at him. Itachi spat "I see them while I'm in line the grocery store!". Dei snickered, "Yeah, sure you do buddy". But when Itachi's sharrigan started turning, it shut Dei up quickly. I started with a plan, "Okay it's a three story house, with fences on both sides. It looks like people are out on the front porch. Do you think cutting through the neighbors yards into their yard, or should we be bold and try the front door?". Itachi and Dei exchange glances, "Let's just stick to hopping fences". I nodded my head in agreement. We hopped to first fence successfully, and now we were looking over the fence into the party. I noted "Okay boys, we are either looking for two oranged haired guys or a green haired guy and a pink haired guy. On three we go, One. Two. Three!".

I was looking for the green haired guy first. I ran into a short blonde man while passing the bar, it looked like he had one too many all ready. I figured he wouldn't know who his own mother was at this point so I asked him, "Hey do you know a girl named Poppi is?". The short blonde answered, "Yeah I think she went to the pool house with Eiri-san, if you know what I mean". I froze, but then felt a hand on my shoulder with a familiar voice "Kisa, I'll go check" Itachi said. I thanked him, and turned to face the blonde haired man again. He had a polite smile on his face, "So how do you know Poppi?". I tried to form a sentence, "I just met her at starbucks last week". Thats when we heard a loud screech coming from the pool house, Itachi ran back to us with a bloodied face. I half yelled "What happened Tachi?". Itachi was screaming "My eyes burn! It was two dude's, there was a small one with pink hair and a large one with blonde hair. I remembered you saying pink hair, so I tried asking him. But the tall one punched me saying "stay away from _my_ Shuichi". It was only then I noticed that the pink haired boy's pants were down, and the tall one was kneeling!". The blonde guy standing next to us yelled "Eiri-san and Shuichi!", and then fell to the floor. This got his green haired friend's attention, and he made his way stumbling over to us. Not to mention all the girls attention, and they made their way to the pool house. As the green haired boy was yelling to his friend "Tohma! Tohma! Did you over do it?". When he reached as, his facial expression changed from amused to horrified, and yelled "You are those ruffians that were bothering Poppi! Someone call the police!". The twins came up dragging a tied up Deidara behind them. They added "We already did, and we found another one of the punks!". It seems that Dei remembered the twins from the day they left we Poppi, so he figured he'd go ask them. He didn't even think that they'd remember him, it wasn't until they beat him up to a pulp that they tied him up. Another voice chimed in "Now that we have you boys together, I want to know what you want from my little girl?". I could feel my face contort into amusement, "Are you seriously saying that _your_ Poppi's father? You expect us to believe that?". The blonde seemed geniunely hurt by this comment. The twins spoke next, "Yeah boss, the blue one and the blonde were there the day we saved Poppi from them". Itachi snickered, "Boss? Are you guys some sort of gang?" The blonde said, "I am Tamaki Souho, this is my party. I want to know why your looking for Poppi?". I finally spoke up, "All ri-". The sound of police sirons, broke up the interogation. Tamaki welcomed the police "Yes over here my good men, these are the ruffians that harrased our friend and then broke and entered my house". One of the cops answered "Thank you Mr. Souho, we'll take it from here". And with that, they hand cuffed the boys, and promptly left the party. Fuji and Tamaki followed them to the front of the house, and watched them put the three ruffians into the back of a cop car.

**Hey guys thanks for waiting. The con was amazing! If you want me to elaborate on any scene I can! (Like how Shuichi scored Yuki!) Just put request in the review area:) Besides that, thanks for reading3


	8. Oh snap

I don't own any anime characters in this story

Chaper 8- Oh snap

Inside the cop car, the sound of cuffs popping open was the only thing you could hear. The cop infront looked through his rearview mirror and said, "What did you do this time Itachi?". Itachi just sighed, the cop continued "Well we still have to bring you down to the station, your father wants to talk to you". Itachi faceplamed. I (Kisame) mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He shook his head , and mumbled "it's okay". The cop asked Dei "Excuse me ma'am, but I never seen you with these two before. What was your part in all of these?". Itachi and I could hardly contain our laughter. Dei exploded, "I'm a guy! We hang out all the time!". The cop blushed crimson, and deepened his voiced "Oh sorry sir, please forgive me". It was at this time Itachi and I burst into a complete laughing fit.

Ino and I (Poppi) were at a diner eating some dinner, when she kept bugging me about Tamaki. She started, "When are you going to call him?". I sighed, "I call him in a little bit, he probably won't answer right now. He's hosting the party". Inos' eyes beamed, "He is hosting it? Is it wonderful?" I laughed, "Yes, I'm sure it's over the top. He doesn't know how to do anything at a normal level". She laughed, and seemed to go into a daydream; I took this opportunity to have a little peace and quiet. As soon as it started, my peace and quiet ended. My phone went off, I looked at the screen; it was Fuji. Jesus Christ this man, does not have good timing. I answered it "Hey Fuji hows the party?" He stammered, "Those goons showed up here! They were looking for you!". He sounded like he was hammered, I asked, "What goons?". He was getting mad, "The blue guy, and two of his friends!". I thought about it for a moment, Kisame! I wonder why they went to the bbq. I asked him "What did his two friends look like?". He had to think about it for a moment, "I think one had very long black hair, and the other looked like a girl with long blonde hair". Long black hair, hm. I haven't met that one yet. He continued, "It shouldn't matter to you anyway, we had them arrested. They already left in the cop car". I felt my heart drop, I need to do something. I woke Ino from her dream, "How do you feel about a roadtrip?". She jumped to her feet, "Are we going to see Tamaki?". I grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the door "Something like that".

Back at the party, Tamaki was announcing "I am so sorry for that momentary interruption. However the police have taken care of those ruffians, and we are free to go to the festivities. So drink and be merry". By this time, Shuichi had taken Tohma's place in Fuji's party, and Yuki was trying to talk his way out of his current situation to Tohma. Shuichi was watching the whole thing, "Look at him grovel, I tried to get him to do that. It only backfired, and I became his bitch". Fuji shivered, "How did that even happen? I thought you like Ten Ten?". Shuichi laughed, "I did, I still find her attractive. When I tried to pursue her, she got mad at me. Then she proceeded to tell me that she had some boyfriend, and something like he would kick my preppy ass. So I backed off, anyway Yuki has an element of mystery about him. And he kinda looks like a girl". Fuji laughed, "Yeah, you should talk. You look like a total girl!" Shuichi huffed, "Well if it gets me more Yuki, call me what you want". Fuji's mouth dropped "You really are a man skank!". Ten Ten was serving drinks, at this time. When she walked past their group, and noticed a sobering Hinata. She exclaimed "Hinata! What are you doing? You don't look so well". Matt answered her "relax, she is just sobering up". Ten Ten marched up to her side, "What do you mean sobering up? Hinata doesn't drink!". Matt snickered, "She did tonight, but why don't we forget about her and find ourselves a room". Ten Ten went up to him, and slapped him across the face. Shuichi snickered "I'm glad I wasn't the only one turned down by her". Hinata finally spoke, "T-t-ten Ten, i-it's a-alright. I-I c-chose to d-drink". Ten Ten yelled at her too, "You wouldn't choose to drink, they made you. And then they want to leave you here like this. Wait until I tell Neji about this". Hinata gasped, "N-no y-you can't tell h-him!". With that said Ten Ten grabbed Hinata, and dragged her into the bathroom to fix her up. When they were gone Matt added, " Over react much".

Poppi and Ino were almost to the Throgs Neck bridge, when Ino asked, "Are we really going to see Tama-chan? This is the way to get to his house!". I sighed, "No a few guys I know got arrested at the party, so we are heading to queens to bail them out". Ino's face dropped, "Oh my god, your friends got arrested. Do you mean the Uchiha headquarters?". I smirked "Their more your friends, than mine. And believe so, it's the large police station that covers most of the island". Ahh, here we are. Ino paniced, "What do you mean my friends? Who?". Getting out of the car, I said, "It's Kisame and his friends, really". Ino said walking around the car, "I told you there not my friends!". I laughed, "Well, anyway that's who we are here for". Walking into the front of the police station, we seen two police officers. The younger one was telling the, chief about the group of kids that they were bringing in. The description fit the boys exactly, I ran up to the cheif and asked him "Excuse me I don't mean to intrude, however I do believe the case you were just describing was a few friends of mine". The cheif looked down at us "Oh hello Mrs. Yamanaka, and I'm sorry I haven't met you before". I replied with "I'm sorry how terribly rude of me, I'm Poppi Van Huesan. The Cheif looked surprised, "With manners like those and a name like that, I'm supposed to believe you are friends with my oldest son and his friends?". I blushed, "Well friends is a loose term, I met a guy named Kisame the other day and a few of his friends. And they found out where I was supposed to be today, I'm not sure why they went there; but I would like to drop whatever charges that were pressed on them". The cheif perked up "Well to be honest I was just going to let them sit in a cell for the night, and give them a good stern talking too. I can't let their behaviors destroy our families name". An evil smirk came across my face, "Well in that case, may I be the one to give them the stern talking to?". The cheif looked confused but then said,"I don't see why not, what are you planning?". I told him, "Alright I'm going to need an empty office with the lights turned out, and you sir need to stay out of sight". I turned to the younger cop, "And can you bring them into the office when they arrive, let them think it's Mr. Uchiha". The cop responded "Of course miss". I gave a grateful smile, and went to my office.

While getting more restless in the back sit Dei asked, "God, are we almost there yet?". The cop answered, "The was an accident we had to wait, but we are now five minutes away". Dei then started, "If I was a cop, I would've-". The cop laughed, "Sir, if you were a cop we would all be in grave danger". This sent Dei pouting, while the rest of us laughed until we pulled to a stop. The cop got out to open the side door for us, and led us into the building. This is where another cop said "Your father would like to see you now, please follow me". The cop lead them to the guys down a hallway to the room where Poppi was to be. He opened the door and pushed the guys into the dark room, where Poppi was in a swivel chair facing away from the boys with only a desk lamp on. Itachi spoke first, "Father, listen". Poppi put on her best man voice, "I love it when you call me big poppa". This alerted the boys. Kisame was the next to speak, "Who are you? show yourself!". Poppi turned her chair but made sure to stay out of the light, "Oh I'm hurt Kisa, you don't remember me? You boys are in a lot of trouble. Do you know what you have done?". Dei started freaking out, and started looking for the light switch. He ran straight to the back wall and crashed into Ino, who was waiting for my cue to turn the light on. With a high pitched scream, from which one isn't clear, Itachi stepped over them and turned on the light. He spotted Ino right away, "Ino what are you doing here?". Ino was in the middle of untangling herself from Dei, "I am here because of her, if it was up to me I'd let you punks rot in jail". Dei standing up said, "Well that's that very nice". Ino stuck her tongue out at him, which she recieved one back. Poppi had her feet crossed ontop of the desk, and pointed out "By any chance are those two related?". This drew everyone's attention to the now full light person in the chair. Kisame smile brightend considerably, "Hey we were looking for you!". Poppi returned the smile, "No kidding, what were you guys thinking going there?". Itachi answered, "This fool wanted your number, but we got arrested before we could find you". Poppi made an ohh face, "Well you would have had a better chance of finding me back at my apartment, since I wasn't at the party". Dei got exicted, "What! Are you kidding me, un! We got arrested for nothing, yeah?". Ino smiled, "Yeah, basically. We were shopping". Itachi frowned, "Who asked you, where's my father?" Poppi repiled, "Do not be rude, He's right behind you". Mr. Uchiha stepped into his office ,"That will be enough, thank you Poppi I'll take it from here". Poppi smiled, "Let's go Ino, we had our fun". Scribbling her number down quickly, she got up and discretly put it in Kisames' hand. And with that Ino and her walked out the door. As they were leaving the main lobby, they could hear Kisame yell "YES".


	9. Reunited and it Feels so GoodI guess

I don't own any anime characters in this story

Chapter 9-Reunited and it Feels so Good

After the guys were released from Mr. Uchiha, they walked outside to see Itachi's car ready for them. Just from the sight of it, a huge stick was removed from Itachi's ass. He ran up to it and started petting it, cooing "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?". Kisame and Dei exchanged a glance, but it didn't go unseen be the sharigaan user, he snarled "Get in the car, and shut up". Both of them listened, and found their seats in the car. After a little while of driving in silence, Dei popped his head inbetween the two guys up front, "So...What do you think Poppi was doing there?". Kisame and Itachi thought about it for a moment, Kisa spoke "I don't know, she said she wasn't even at the party. How did she even know?". Itachi spoke next, "Her goon friends, probably called her to warn her about us. But who cares you got her number right?" Kisa reached into his pocket and pulled it out, and sat there just smiling at the piece of paper. Dei answered for him "I'm going to take that as a yes".

Ino and I (Poppi) must have fallen asleep on the couch, because we woke up to the 'The Suffolk Sound' dropping on the coffee table, accompanied by a "good morning ladies".Shuichi added " And who do we have here?". I reached over to grab the paper, and added "Stay away man skank". Shuichi retorted "What do you and and the putting green over here share a brain?", sporting a grin. Fuji said changing the subject, "Yeah, the reporters must have been up all night with those headlines, no?". All I could do was nod my head, while my eyes absorbed the headline. Shuichi said "Looks like you still made them, kid". My eyes scanned over the names of all my friends. The first was 'Souho and his Friends Really Out Did Themselves This Summer". Followed by Hinata Hyuuga's debut "Hyuuga Heiress Let's Loose with Drunken Men". I gasped, "Poor Hinata! How come you guys didn't stop those men!". Fuji snickered, "She wasn't in danger". Ino grabbed the paper, "Oh my god, Neji is going to flip shit!". Then Shuichi grabbed the paper from her and pointed to his story, "Yeah yeah, look at my story!". My eyes drifted down to the next headline, "Scandal hits Eiri Yuki in the pool house with Shuichi Shindou'. My jaw dropped "Nice job! But what happened to Ten Ten?". Shuichi answered "I tried, but she said something about a boyfriend-". Ino yelled "Yeah Neji!". Shuichi rolled his eyes "Who is this Neji guy anyway?". We all looked at Ino, "Oh, well it's Ten Ten's boyfriend-(which earned a grunt from Shuichi)- and he goes to school with us. Neji of course, being Hinata's cousin". All of us having an ohh face. Fuji was the first to break it, "That explains why she freaked out about Hinata". Shuichi added "She looks like she's alot of fun in the photo". We all examined the photo closely. I asked "Are those Matt's googles?". Fuji laughed, "Yeah she took them from him, and Tohma's hat!". Shuichi sighed, "I'm still jealous of Tohma". I asked "why?". Fuji answered for him, "Because he couldn't make the Eiri Yuki grovel like a bitch".Ino beamed, "You guys party with _the_ Eiri Yuki?". I answered, "Yeah, well he's always invited, but he hardly shows up. I guess him being there is one more way he's Tohma's bitch!". Fuji cheered "Ohh, nice!", then we high-fived. Shuichi raised the thought, "Why don't we get to Poppi's section". I smiled, "Alright, bring it on boys". Ino picked up the paper, "Oh my they have a picture of the boys in handcuffs". I shot her a look, and I think she caught on. Fuji asked me, "Why did you even start talking to them?". I looked down, "Because he seemed different from everyone". Shuichi said, "So does L and Mello, but you don't go after them". I replied, "I ran into L this weekend". Fuji tagged in "Oh yeah, He's back in the states?". Ino chimed in "Yeah, he was at the flower shop!". Shuichi looked at her, "I'm sorry, who are you?". Ino laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka". Fuji replied, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Yamanaka, I'm Suguru Fujisaki, and this is Shindou Shuichi". I said "Great, now that introductions are done, let's go get something to eat".

Dei woke up to Itachi pushing him off the couch, so that he could play video games. Dei groaned, "What's your problem, un". Itachi replied, "hn". Kisa was walking to the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I (kisa) asked, "What's going on?". Dei answered picking himself up, "I don't know how you live with him". I smiled ruffling Itachi's hair, "Oh he's a big softy once you get past his tough exoskeleton". Itachi pushed him off, "Don't you both have things to do". Dei's phone went "..Listen...It wasn't our fault...Does it really matter..Blame it on Kisa..Un. It was fun..No...". Itachi said, "Let me guess, I'm not going to be able to play video games?". Kisa added, "Are we in trouble?". Dei said, "Well let's just say Pein isn't happy". Itachi sighed, "His worse than my father". Dei pointed out, "Hey we would be sitting in jail if it wasn't for your father, un". I joined in "He does have a point". Itachi grimmaced, "Alright, lets get this over with".

Waiting for them to arrive, Pein was waiting at the meeting spot with the rest of the Akatsuki. When Itachi pulled up to the spot, you could her an audible groan from the trio. They each got out one by one, making their way to Pein. You could tell that Pein was trying to control himself, but he hissed "What were you imbeciles thinking?". Dei pushed Kisa foward, Kisa started "I'm sorry Pein, I wasn't thinking. We went there for a girl, well I really don't know how I fell about her; but it is my fault". Itachi huffed, "It was all of our idea". Kisa gave him a grateful smile, which Itachi replied with an eye roll. Itachi told Pein, "It's not a big deal, we have my father to watch out for us". Dei now decides to put his two cents in "Yeah,un". Kisame facepalmed "Just leave it to Itachi and I, kid". Pein spoke again, "Those aren't like normal people you would bother. They have big bucks, and big lawyers. As much as I do apperciate your father's help, even his power couldn't withstand them. You boys could have gotten us into a lot of trouble. Do you realize that if they got us on one little thing, the police would have brought up all our petty crimes". Kisa spoke softly, "I'm sorry Leader-sama, I won't let personal feelings interfere anymore". Just then Pein's phone went off, "Hey babe not right now, I'm taking care of business". You could hear Konan yelling on the other line, "I don't care who it is, I want you and I want you now!". Pein lowered his voice, "Alright I'll be there in five minutes". Konan retorted "I wouldn't be late if I were you". Pein said, "Alright Alright", and hung up. The trio just snickered, Pein told them "Get out of here, and don't mess around anymore". And with that he hopped in his car, and drove off. Dei spoke first, "Talk about being whipped". Kisa and Itachi just shook their heads. Itachi spoke to Kisa, "Let's go". Starting to walking away, leaving Dei on his own, they could hear him yelling at them. Once Itachi and Kisa got in the car, they decided to play a game. Everytime Dei got close enough to touch the door handle, they would pull foward. This lasted for a good seven minutes, before they finally let him in the car. Settling himself in the backseat, Dei mumbled "Bastards".

Souho decided to hang around his house a little longer, and was eating brunch out on the terrace with the twins. They were briefing about the headlines as well. The Kauro commented on Hinata's article "Poor girl, she never knew it was coming". Hikauro added "Yeah I wonder who was drinking with her". Tamaki seemed to be lost in his coffee, Kauro asked him "Boss are you okay?". Tamaki shot up knocking his chair over, and cried "How can someone exploit such an act from a proper young lady! It pains me to see one of my little girls, go through this misjudgement!". Hikauro stated, "Uh, I think she'll be okay. She had to know one day she would end up like this, hanging with our crowd and all". Ten Ten was still cleaning up from last night, and over heard his comment and went off. She said "No, no she would not have thought that this day would come! Hinata is a perfect child, she does no wrong. Unlike you hooligans, and the way you act; it's like you don't have or care about the consquences!". Tamaki rushed to her side and got down on one knee, with one hand over his heart and the other holding her hand, said "My darling, you musn't think of us like that. We are not bad people, what can we do to make you change your mind?". Ten Ten blushed, but huffed out "Nothing you are what you are". Then she went back to cleaning, leaving the boys alone. Hikauro brought their attention back to the headlines, "Well atleast it's known that you out did yourself this year, Boss". Tamaki, "Yes, but I still want to know about those ruffians. I want to know what they wanted from my little darling girl". Kauro laughed, "I don't think it will be the last time we here from them". Hikauro, "Yeah, and if not us. They will definitely find Poppi". Tamaki vowed, "That settles it, I will just have to make daily phone calls to Fuji!".


	10. Greetings and Meetings

This one has a touching moment between Kisa and Sasori. In more way than one;)

I don't own any anime characters in this story

Chapter 10-Greetings and Meetings

At a quaint little restaurant, the four of them sat in the middle of the room. The waitress made their way to their table, she paused when she seen the guys we were sitting with; she then sauntered the rest of the way. When upon reaching the table, she directed her full attention to them "What can you I get you for drinks". Fuji gestured to Ino, "Why don't you start us off". The waitress reluctantly turned to her, and straightened up from her cleavage revealing pose, "What do you want?". Ino started "Listen little miss-". I (Poppi) kicked her under the table, and apologized to the waitress, "I'm sorry, we will have two ginger ales, Fuji?". The waitress's smile returned to her face, "Yes sir". Fuji gave her a dazzling smile, and even leaned towards her a little, "I'll have a sprite, thank you". The waitress seemed to be in a daze, because she stumbled to Shuichi's side of the table. He repeated Fuji's action, and said "I'll have the same, thanks". On her way back to the kitchen, she bumped into a few chairs. Ino asked me "Ouch, god why did you kick me?" I answered, "It happens all the time, that doesn't mean you have to go to her level. I bet you instead of her bringing our drinks, one of her little girlfriends will bring them". Ino said, "How do you stand it?". The boys snickered, and I replied "You get used to it". Then Shuichi added in a Tamaki sort of way, "It's the same for guys with her, we have to watch our poor little girl get oggled over all the time. Oh, it's horrible". I kicked him under the table, and added with a smile "Oh be quiet". And to prove my point a new waitress brought us our drinks, she didn't seem shocked at all. She served the boys first, "Here you go both sprites, correct?". Fuji and Shuichi smiled at her too, this time Shuichi decided to play with the girl. Before she finished putting down the glass completely he reached for it, so that their hands would brush against eachother. This sent the girl into a heavy blush, she said to the table "Oh, I'm so sorry. Your waitress will be back out to take your order shortly". Ino snickered, "Oh, your bad". Shuichi winked at her, while I answered, "You haven't seen anything with these two". Fuji took this time to change the subject, "So how did you two meet?"; talking to me and Ino. I started, "Well when you two left, I took the time to go shoppinng. Then that's when I ran into L, and we continued shopping; and that's when I seen a flower shop. And you know how I feel about fresh flowers". Shuichi interrupted, "Your just like your mother". Ino spoke up "Well it's my family's shop". I spoke again, "And I found out who she was, and I needed her help". Ino added with a grateful grin for leaving the whole Tamaki part out, "Yes and then after that, we've become fast friends". I liked this girl, me and her will get along great. We both have the same sense to leave unwanted knowledge out of conversations. Ino spoke again "So how do you two know eachother?", speaking to Fuji and Shuichi. Fuji started to explain "Well our families our close friends". Shuichi jumped in "Yeah, and we are in a band. I'm the singer, Fuji plays keyboard, and our friend Hiro plays guitar. Oh, Poppi! We forgot to tell you. We have a gig down in the village in two weeks!". I exclaimed "That's awesome! Ino aren't you in the party crowd? You can gather a bunch of people to go right?". Ino bounced, "Yes, they would love that! They are always looking for a new sound!". By this time they were done and waiting on the check. When the waitress came back with it, she went to plop on the table between the two girls, but Fuji interjected "Excuse me, I'll take that". Taking a few crisp bills out of his money clip, he placed them in the folder. The four of them proceeded to the door, when Ino tugged on me. I turned to her with a confused look on my face, I asked, "what's wrong?". She looked geniunely worried, "Is it alright for him to pay?". I gave her a small chuckle, "We'll thank him once we are outside, besides we'll cover the next one". She looked relieved, "Okay".

They got into the car, Ino started spitting out thank yous left and right, while me and shuichi said "thanks for the delicious meal". Shuichi laughed at Ino's action, "I guess Poppi didn't tell you how things work between us. If one of us covers the bill once, ther others will grab it the next time. It's no big deal". Ino blushed "I'm sorry my friends and I always go dutch". Fuji's phone started to ring, he answered "Hello?". To his surprise a whispering Tamaki was on the other line; "Fuji, I have a strong feeling that we will run into those goons again. And if it's not us, I know they will get their hands on my little girl". Fuji sighed, "Tamaki since they were there for her, I don't think they will bother us anymore". Tamaki dramatically yelled, "How do you know, we got them locked up. They could be after us!". Fuji put the phone back to his ear, "You must stop hanging out with those twins, they are putting ideas in your head". The twins answered "Hey it was the Boss's idea too! Yeah it wasn't just us!". Tamaki spoke again "The main point was to tell you I will be checking up daily to see how my little girl is doing, but I can see your lack of judgement isn't the best. So you leave me no choice, I just might have to come check up on her personally". Fuji hung up "I wouldn't be surprised if we see Souho in the next few days". I facepalmed.

Itachi was reading a book, when Kisa waked through the door with Sasori. He looked up and greeted Sasori with "Your barbie went home a little way ago". Sasori smirked, "How do you live with him". I (Kisame) replied, "Ah, he's not so bad". Itachi spoke up "I'm right here". I walked into my room, with Sasori in tow. Sasori sat himself on my bed, flipping through some comic. I sat at my desk, drawing doodles over the slip over paper with her number on it. Sasori pulled me back to reality "Whats bugging you man, your acting just like 'Tachi". I turned to face him, "I have this girls number, and I can't figure at if I should wait or text her now". Sasori snickered "Do you need a tampon and chocolate, as well? I mean dude, just text her. It's not a big deal, she gave it to you right?". He did have a point, and technically I didn't ask for it either. I answered, "Yeah, but it was only yesterday. How soon is too soon ya' know?". Sasori rolled his eyes "Why don't you text her later on tonight, but not too late. Just a 'hey what's up' text". I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good". Sasori inquired, "So how did you meet this one?". I smiled remembering the day, "I met her at work, she came in with her friends. But then they left, and I took my chance". Sasori smiled "What's her name again? I remember Dei going on and on about it". I laughed, "He would, it's Poppi". Sasori smiled "Wow, it is a beautiful name. How does the girl match up?" I thought as how to describe her, Sasori broke my bliss "That pretty, huh?". Now I have always known Sasori was sensitive, but I have always wondered if the jokes about him and Dei had some truth behind them. I decided to take a huge leap, "Hey man, I don't want to cross any boundaries. I like to think we have a close friendship, uh...umm..Do you..Are you..how do I put this...". Sasori lightly laughed, "Just spit it out man". I'm pretty sure he knew what was coming, but I just wasn't a hundred percent sure. So I continued, "Okay, Are you gay?". Sasori contemplated for a moment, then put his head in his hands. Shock crossed my face, I moved to sit next to him on my bed. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, it's no big deal. Are you sure?". Sasori didn't bother to lift his head, "I don't know, how are you supposed to be sure about being gay?". I stood up from sitting next to him, and was standing a few feet away; I started to strip. By the time he picked up his head, I was down to my boxers. He asked "Kisa what are you doing?". I answered, "I'm testing a theory, does this turn you on?". Sasori smirked, "Well you do have a nice body, but your my friend". I put on a devilish smirk, "It's a start, how about we put the true test to action". I started to sashay over to him, and straddled him on my bed. I whispered, "How about now, do you like it when I do this?". I started kissing, and nipping down his jaw line. Sasori moaned, and I thought 'yes' I almost have him where I want him. I started down his neck, and found his sweet spot; and attacked. His moaning got louder, with just one roll of my hips should do it. I put my weight down on his lap, and gave his semi-hard on the friction it was calling for. That gave Sasori the last push I needed to prove my hypothesis; he let out a moan, "Deidara!". I hopped up and yelled, "Dude, I so totally knew it!". Itachi came to my door, and seen me in my boxers standing in front of a Sasori that was now laying down with his hands covering his face. Itachi didn't know what to think, "Did Poppi dump you already? I'm going to go back to my reading". I gave him a wink, "See you later 'Tachi". Sasori let out an aggravated groan, "Why is this happening to me?". I took my seat next to him again, "It's not your fault, besides I won't tell anyone. Does Dei know you like him?". He looked up at me, "To be honest, I wasn't completely sure of myself until now". I nudged him in the ribs, "Hey I can always use my testing ways on him". He glared at me "No". I laughed, "How are you going to tell him?". Sasori looked helpless, I suggested "I can probe around with questioning". He seemed to get excited, "Would you really do that for me? But you won't tell him I like him, right?". I turned his words on him "Are you sure your not the one who needs tampons and chocolate?". He laughed and socked me in the arm, "Thanks a lot man!". I laughed rubbing my arm, "No problem, maybe I'll need your help in the future". Sasori smiled "Yeah, no sweat. But um Kisame, do you mind putting some pants on". I stood up and wiggled my hips, and said with a weird accent "What you don't like what you see?". He rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. I walked over to my desk and picked up my phone, I sent Poppi a text saying, "Hey it's Kisame! What's up? :D".

That night Poppi went to bed in curlers and pearls, hoping that she would get a text from him.


	11. Misunderstandings

I don't own any of these anime characters

Chapter 11-Misunderstanding

Poppi woke up disappointed, it is going on the third day that he had her number and he still hasn't called her. She rolled out of bed, and made her way into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, she didn't look any different. She proceeded on brushing her pearly whites, and then washed her face. After patting her face dry, she walked over to her vanity. She put on some mascara, blush, and lipstick. There was no use for cover up in the summer, her normally silky smooth complexion gets covered in freckles from the sun. She then started taking out her curlers, one by one the ringlets dropped down the side of her head. After some brushing, her hair was perfect. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a elbow length sleeved yellow dress that reached just above the knee. It went perfectly with her dark brown hair, and sun kissed skin. She then grabbed a brown belt, and a pair brown peep toes pumps. She walked out into the living room, where fuji was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She walked over to him, and plopped down beside him. He looked over at her, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?". She huffed, "You wouldn't understand". He smiled, "Why don't you try me?". She got up and started pacing as she explained, "I can't tell you, because you'll get mad. And I am already bummed out, and I don't want something else to bum me out". Fuji said not so calmly, "What is all of this about Poppi Anne?". She gasped, "Gahh! You know I hate it when people call me that!". Just then Poppi got a text message, her heart started racing as she went to look at the name. She was disappointed to see it was only Haruhi. Poppi seemed to be thinking 'wait Haruhi...this is perfect!'. She opened the text, and it was asking if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee to catch up. Poppi quickly replied to her text, "Yes of course, come to my apartment as soon as possible!". Poppi smiled to herself, this was perfect. Haruhi is the most logical and down to earth person she knew, she'll know exactly what to do. Haruhi responded, "I'll be there in ten minutes". A more happy Poppi resumed her position on the couch, while waiting for her savior to arrive.

Kisame went to work this morning in a pretty bummed out mood. He text her in the afternoon yesterday, but he still hasn't heard from her. While he was making an espresso he thought to himself, maybe she lost interest. It wouldn't be that hard for her, I'm sure the guys she knows can offer her a lot more than I can. Turning back to the customer, he said "Here you go". The customer replied, "Cheer up life's not that bad". Kisa just gave the customer a closed lip smile. Then he proceeded onto the next customer.

Haruhi arrived exactly on time. Fuji got up to answer the door, "Oh hello Haruhi, nice to see you". They kissed cheeks, and then walked back into the living room. I (Poppi) jumped up from the couch, "Oh Haruhi, thank god. I have so much to tell you!". She laughed and went to go sit on the couch, but I pulled her arm, "Oh no, no, no, we have too much to do! Let's go, Fuji I'll bring you back something. See you later". We were out the door before he could even say goodbye. Haruhi questioned "What's the big secret? Your not pregnant are you?". I stressed "Please he had my number for three days now, and still hasn't called!". Haruhi laughed, "Oh my, this is a dilemma. Who does he think he is making Poppi wait?". I glared at her, "No that's not it, it's just not the usual. Do you think gave up on me? I'm he didn't even ask for it, his friend said he wanted it". We made our way to my car after climbing in, Haruhi said "I don't want to sound mean, but maybe he wasn't interested". I sighed, "No but they went to Souho's party looking for me, and they aren't even in our friend circle". A lightbulb could be seen over Haruhi's head, "Are you talking about the ones that got arrested?". I said "Yes, it's one of them". She made an oh face, "I see, so maybe he is interested. Maybe he just doesn't feel like the time is right". I pulled up to Starbucks, and we got out. I must have subconsciously been driving, because it didn't even dawn on me that he could be here. We were walking to the door and Haruhi went to pull the door open, but I pulled her down and away from the door. We were in a crouching position when I spoke, "Oh no, he's working! What do I do?". Haruhi asked "Which one is he?". I replied "He is the giant with blue hair". She seemed to be thinking very hard at the moment, "I think you should just go in, and act like nothing's wrong". I sighed, "I guess I really don't have a choice".

I (Kisame) was handing a customer her drink when I looked to the door, there she was. God, why did she have to come in today. Not to mention that she looked beautiful. The way the breeze caught her hair, and that dress showed off her lovely curves.

Poppi leaned into Haruhi, "God did you see that face he made at me. It was like I disgusted him, like it pained him to see me!". Haruhi grimmaced, "I'm sorry, the only thing I can tell you is to cut your losses". I (Poppi) just bit my lip, I have never been in this position before. I do not like this feeling, I think people call this emotion "vulnerabilty and/or rejection".

I (Kisame) kept watching her, it looked like she was squirming under discomfort. I wonder if seeing me makes her this uncomfortable. I had to give her credit no matter how much it hurts me. She is ballsy, to turn down a guy, and then show up at his job the next day.

Haruhi gave my have a reassuring squeeze, "You have to stay strong, show no weakness". I nodded with confidence, "Okay, I can do this". Only two more people than it would be our turn. I mentally prepared myself, 'I can do this, I can do this'. Okay this is it, he handed the customer infront of us his drink. Game time.

He forced a smile for me, "Hey Poppi". Oh, I love the way my name sounds when he says it. My reply came out shaky, "H-hey Kisa, t-this is my friend Haruhi".

I tried to force a smile for her, "Hey Poppi". She seemed to relax alittle with just that. Although, since when did she stutter. She must feel a little bad for turning me down. With realization sinking in, I mumbled "Black coffee?".

I felt my spirits soar, he remembered my order. But why was he so sad? He must feel a little bad for turning me down. With realization sinking in, I mumbled, "with a shot of espresso, please". Haruhi added a little to happy for this exchange, "Ohh that sounds good, I'll take the same". He just nodded.

Coming back with our drinks, we said our thank yous and paid for them. Then we went to the middle of the lounge, this time I made sure to take the seat facing away from Kisa. I sat nervously sipping my coffee, "Is he looking?". Haruhi sighed, "Not at the moment". I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. How have you've been?". Haruhi chuckled, "I'm fine, well as fine as it get hanging out with Tamaki and them". I gave a small smile, "Yeah, How's you dad doing?". Haruhi revealed, "I'm starting to see the resembalnce between him and Tamaki, that everyone talks about". I asked, "Ohh, did you hear Mori was one of the ones who got Hinata smashed!". Haruhi gasped, "No! My Mori?". I laughed, "Yes, I know it was shocking. It was Matt, Mori, Fuji, and Tohma". Haruhi shook her head, "I know, but it's kinda of sad at the same time. That will probably the one and only time she will do that. I'm mean we all can't be Poppis". We both laughed.

I looked over at them, they were laughing. I couldn't believe it. I took a break; I grabbed one of those stupid cake pops, and walked out the door. I took the bench right infront of the window, and plopped down. I rubbed my face in my hands, telling myself to get a hold on myself.

Haruhi nodded to the window, "Hey, look". I turned my head to the window, and seen him outside. Haruhi prompted, "Why don't you go outside and talk to him. It might be your only chance". I took a deep breath, and stood up "Your right, I can do this". I said "Wish me luck, I'm going in". Haruihi laughed, "Luck".

I was in the middle of texting Sasori when I felt a presence infront of me. Today was not the day to bother me, I just want to be by myself. Then I heard _her_ say "That cake pop looks a little silly, in your big hand, no?". I shined a warily smile up at her, "Yeah, I guess so". She took the the spot next to me on the bench. And was talking to her hands when she asked "Are you not interested in me, like you don't even want to be friends?". My jaw dropped , and thought 'Was this girl crazy? I'm the one who didn't recieve a text back'. I spoke up, "Poppi, to be honest. I thought you weren't interested. I texted you yesterday, and you never replied". She hopped up, and starting flipping through what I could imagine a few texts. She then stuck out her hand, and said "Give me your phone". I gave her a confused look, "You don't believe me?". She laughed a hearty laugh, "No I believe you darling, I just want to check my number in your phone". I'm glad to see she was acting like herself again, and I handed her my phone. She searched through my contacts to find herself, then facepalmed. She blushed, "I'm sorry, I must have written my seven down a little sloppy, because you have a one in it's place". I felt overcome with joy. I rubbed the back the back of my neck, "Oh, it's okay". Poppi slugged me in my arm, and we both laughed it off. We got up and, walked back into the store together.

I returned to my place behind the counter, in a much better mood. I watched Poppi practically bounce back to her seat. She gave me a small wave over her shoulder, before turning back to her friend. I shot a smirk towards her back.

Haruhi gasped, "Whoah, look at that smirk". I didn't need to turn around, that image was forever in my mind, "I know, sexy right?". Haruhi just nodded her head. I added, "I think if Mori started talking and supported that smirk, it would up his appeal, no?". She got excited, "Oh my, I think your right. With his looks, he could totally pull that off". I said "Exactly, who is the boys manager again? I think we need to talk to her, to amp their style". Haruhi pulled out her phone, "It's Rengi, I'm going to text her right now to set up a meeting. Poppi your a genius". I just nodded, "Let's get out of here". We were at the end of the isle, when Haruhi reminded me of Fuji. I groaned, "Oh man, what would that butthead want". We made our way back on line, that reminds me I said, "Oh speaking of him, Bad Luck has a gig down in the village in about two weeks". She looked at me, "Oh really. Hmm, I don't think I've heard them play yet". I put on a mock horror face, "How ever did you go on?". We bursted out in laughter, catching a few glances from others. I then added, "No but seriously, they're pretty good. You must come with me". Before Haruhi had a chance to answer, Kisa chimed in "I'll follow you anywhere", with that oh so devilish smirk on again. I turned to back to Haruhi, "Looks like I found my date for the evening". She rolled eyes, accompanied with shaking her head. Kisa sounded like a dad, "Poppi, I don't think that having another coffee would be good for you". Haruhi laughed, "Oh boy, I don't think you know what your in for this one, kid", jerking her thumb at me. Kisa shrugged, "Maybe not, but it seems like it's going to be fun". I just smiled, "All joking aside, this is serious. I need a grande caramel macchiato". Kisa put his serious face on, "Alright ma'am, We'll do what we can. But there's no way to be sure he'll pull through". Kisa turned to start to make the drink, I solemnly stated "I understand sir, thank you. Oh and four cake pops, as well". He turned around with my order, and said "Whoah, now your pushing it". He walked to the glass cased and asked "Which ones do you want?". I thought for a moment, "Just give me one of each, thanks". He wrapped them in a bag, and handed them to me. I picked out the one he was eating before, and handed it back to him. He put on a dramatic face, "For me! Oh thank you so much!". I smirked, "Don't thank me too much, I just wanted to show Haruhi how silly you looked with it in your big hand". I sent him one last wink, and whisked her out the door with me. Haruhi hushed, "Oh girl, you have it bad". I chuckled, "Your telling me, do you have any other plans for the day?" Haruhi replied, "No, why?" I peered at her, "Because we need to stop by a flower shop".


	12. It's starting

I don't own any anime characters

Chapter 12- Becoming one

Haruhi and I ran up the stairs, and walked through the door. I called for Fuji, "Fuji! We are here and brought goodies!". Fuji rounded the corner sporting a towel hung lowly that clung to his hips, and another in his hands drying his hair; "Alright, what did you bring me?". Haruhi shook her head at his antics, she was used to half naked men working with her boys. I handed him his drink, "I bought you a grande caramel macchiato". He took it graciously "Oh, thank you". I said, "Ah, ah, ah, that's not it my friend". He started to drum roll, then I produced our treats from the bag "Cake pops!". He laughed, "Your ridiculous, but thank you". We all had one, I said biting into mine "I don't know why these are so popular". Haruhi concurred, "I guess it's kind of like the whole cupcake shops". Fuji nodded, "It's like your on your way to work, and you're suddenly overcome by the want of a cupcake. I don't get it, does that really happen?". I answered, "apparently, the stores are still open". We thought about cupcake stores for a moment in silence, Haruhi broke it "Aren't we supposed to go to a flower shop?". I forgot, "Oh yeah, let's go!" Fuji asked, "Going to visit Ino?". I smiled, "Yeah, I have some information to tell her". He looked at me suspiciously, "Okay, well I have practice tonight. So I won't be back until late". I nodded, and the heard a knock on the door. Fuji said, "Oh that must be Hiro, can you go answer the door?". I got up "Yes, of course". I walked over to the door, and opened it up. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and hug, "Hey Poppi, long time no see!". I returned his gestures, "I suppose it has been". I lead him back into the living room, "Fuji is getting dressed, you remember Haurhi?". I smiled "Yes of course", making his wasy over to kiss her cheek. Being a polite hostess, I asked "Would you like anything to eat or drink". Hiro replied, "No thanks, but hey are you guys going to come see our next gig?". Haruhi answered first, "Yeah it sounds like fun, I'll bring the guys too". I shook my head, "Oh god, I have a bad feeling already. But yes, and I'm bringing a new crowd". Hiro raise an eyebrow, "Like the new crowd that showed up on 4th of July?". I defended myself, "No, it's my new friend Ino and her friends...and maybe one of those guys", I mumbled the last part. Hiro gasped, "Poppi!". I pleaded, "Hiro, please don't tell anyone. I want to ease this guy in". He didn't seem sold, so I stepped up my game. I started batting my eyes and lowered my voice to a whisper, "Hiro please, it's very important to me". He groaned, "Ugh, fine". I beamed, "Really? Pinky swear?" He said "Really", and we pinky swore. I smiled, and caught him in a hug. Fuji emerged from his bedroom, "Please don't harass my guitarist, I need him in the zone for practice". I frowned, "Aw I was just having a little fun with him". Haruhi flashed a smile, and grabbed my hand "Let's go visit this Ino girl". Hiro questioned, "Ino? Shuichi was talking about an Ino the other day". I yelled back, while being dragged out the door "Tell him to stay away ".

I had a half an hour left at work, and I was cleaning up some spill that happened. When I heard a familiar voice, "You seem happy, did you text her?". I continued wiping up the mess, "Sasori man, you don't even know the half of it". Sasori raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? So she didn't turn you down, I take it?". I stood up, smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I have a date. However I only have a half an hour left, hang out and I fill you in". Sasori grabbed his drink, and sat down. He looked out the window and thought about the word 'date'. He thought about himself an Dei on a date. What would they do, where would they go. Then he let his mind drift to what it would be like to kiss him, but quickly shook them away. Before he knew it, Kisa was walking towards him.

I (Kisame) reached Saso, and slapped him on the shoulder; "Come on pretty boy, let's take a walk". We left the store, heading no where in particular. We found ourselves walking along the streets around town. Sasori looked up at me "So what happened with her?". I couldn't help but grin, "Well I texted her yesterday even before you left, and I didn't recieve a text back". Sasori broke in "Isn't that a bad thing". I answered, "I wasn't finished, blockhead. Anyway so there was a big misunderstanding, she came into the shop with her friend. I was acting weird, and she was acting weird. But thankfully, she's ballsy and came and talked to me. It turns out she wrote sloppy and I mistook her 7 for a 1. And now we are going to some concert together". Sasori smiled "Good for you, I'm glad to hear everything worked out. What concert?". I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well it's her friend's band and since your chill, I was wondering if you would go with me?". He just laughed, "I thought you said you already had a date". I facepalmed "I do, but it's like me against them. So I need you buddy". He gave me a sympathetic smile "Alright, I'll go. It might be nice to go out without the rest of them. Sometimes I think they are more trouble than their worth". I ruffled his hair, "Yeah, but what would you do without us?" He gave a fake sigh "That's the problem". We busted out in laughter. We kept on walking until we walked by a flower shop. I jerked Saso back by his collar, causing him to choke. He rubbed his throat, "What are you doing?". I said, "Look it's her". Sasori looked inside the shop, "Her who?". I whacked him upside the head, "Poppi!". He made a ohh face, "No shit, which one?". I smiled, "The one in the yellow dress". His mouth dropped, "Wow". I chuckled, "And you haven't even seen her face yet. Come on let's go in".

I (Poppi) barged through the door, scaring a few old ladies, "Ino, Ino, Ino!". She shook her head vigorously, and pointed to the backroom. I made an oh face, and nodded. Haruhi and I made our way to the register, and I drawled out my words to the way my grandmother would say them; "Excuse me miss, I would like some flowers. But none of these up here will do, please me". Haruhi brought her fingers up to her face, to pinch the bridge of her nose. Ino didn't know what to say, "So, what brings you here". Haruhi nudge my side, I gasped "Oh how rude of me, Ino this is Haruhi. Haruhi is apart of Tamaki's crew. And I met Ino here with L last weekend". Haruhi asked, "L's back?". I laughed, "Yeah, and just as unique as ever". Then she asked in a "I dont know how to ask this" sort of way "So does this mean you seen Light?". I felt my breath hitch in my throat, "No, but it was so long ago. We are fine now". Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, like that matters anyway. You have sexy smirk guy". Ino jumped in, "So you meet Kisame.". Haruhi nodded, "Yes, he is one good looking man". Ino smiled, "Yeah but you get to look at Tamaki, all day long". It was at this point where Haruhi turned to Poppi, and asked "Fangirl alert?". Poppi replied, "Sad, but true. Not in the bad way though. Just bored thumbing through magazine, sort of fangirl". Haruhi "Well lucky you Ino, I'm bringing him to Fuji's concert. Maybe he'll dance with you". I chimed in, "Please. All you have to do is smile at the fool, and he will give you all the attention you want". Ino had a look of dissapointment, on her face. Haruhi questioned her, "Why do you look sad, I thought that'd be a good thing for a fangirl?". Ino said, "I guess, but are you saying he's easy?". Haruhi and I bursted into laughter. Haruhi answered, "No, no he doesn't do anything of _that_ sort with his fangirls. He thinks young ladies should be proper". I piped up, "Which is why I'll introduce you as my friend, and not a fangirl".

Ino spotted us first, "Well, looked at what the cat dragged in". I smiled at her "It's nice to see you again too Ino". By this time I grabbed the attention of Poppi and Haruhi, as well. They both smiled at us, as we approached them. Poppi smiled, "Kisa!" and kiss my cheek. She continued, "And who do we have here?". As if my blush from her kiss wasn't enough, I forgot about Saso. I introduced, "This is my friend Sasori. Sasori this is Ino, Haruhi, and Poppi". He bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you all". Ino spat "It's good to know that some of you have manners". Saso and I snickered, then I stated, "You have to give us a little credit, you get all your info from duck butt Uchiha". She laughed, while Poppi and Haruhi shrugged. Haruhi piped up, "So what brings you two to the flowershop". I answered, "We were just on a walk around town, when I spotted you ladies through the window". Poppi jumped in, "I'm so excited for all of us to go to the concert. Oh, Sasori you must come with us. It's going to be great fun!". Sasori smiled, "Thank you for the invite, I think I will join you". Poppi thought out loud, "What do you wear to those sort of concerts?". Ino bounced, "Oh my god, you should totally let me dress you!" I guess my face showed my dissaproval, because Ino spat "What you don't want me dressing your woman?". I rubbed the back of my neck, "She's not my woman, she's just my date that night". Poppi however thought differently, "Ino, I think that's be a great idea! Haruhi, you should also let her dress you too, it has to be better than the twins, right?". Haruhi tried to politely talk her way out of it, but Ino wasn't having it. I took this a chance to slip away, and leave the girls to their thing. I spoke up, "Hey we are going to head out now, it was nice seeing you girls again". Poppi gave me one last smile, so I waved and sent a wink her way.

Back out on the streets, Sasori and I continued walking. I asked him, "So what did you think of her?". Sasori thought about his words carefully, "She seems wonderful, but do you think it's going to be easy?". I gave him a quizzical look, "Do I think what's going to be easy?". He continued, "Being accepted as a couple, or just into her circle of friends". I hung my head, "No, but atleast I'll have you there for the concert". He nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll have to be on our best behavior". I nodded in agreement, "Enough about me, did you figure anything else out about Dei?". He shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to make it weird living with him". I said, "Yeah, why don't we head there. I haven't had a chance to talk to our little boy". Sasori flinched, "God, don't call him that. That makes us sound like a pedophile". I laughed, "Yeah, yeah". I explained the plan on our way back to our cars, "I'll follow you to your apartment, but once we are inside you have to go to your room and build your puppets. This will leave me and Dei alone to talk". Sasori nodded, "Okay, sounds good". I got into my car and Saso got on his motorcyle, and drove to their apartment.


	13. making plans

I do not own any anime characters

Chapter 13- Making plans

After the guys left we started throwing ideas around about what we would wear to the concert. Ino started "Well, I think for concerts, the skimpier the better, no?". Haruhi stuttered, "I don't think I comfortable with that". Ino retorted "Well it doesn't really matter. I still get to dress the you both". Haruhi went back at her "I still haven't agreed with that!". I awoke from my thoughts "No, maybe she's right, Haruhi. You haven't seen the outfits Shuichi wears when he sings. And a little mix up never hurt anyone", I sent a wink her way. She held up her hands in defeat, "Alright, Alright. I give in". Ino squealed "Yay! This is going to be so much fun. You guys will be like real life barbie dolls!". Haruhi sneered, "Says the one who looks like an actual real life barbie doll". Ino and I laughed. I announced, "Oh my, I just had the most wonderful idea! Why don't I have a mixer before hand, and you can invite your girlfriends over Ino. Then we will all get ready, and they can hang out with the band before hand". Ino bounced, "Oh my god! That sounds awesome, they're going to totally flip!". Haruhi cleared her throat "Don't you have a date your supposed to be going with?". I waved a dismissive hand at her, "I'll explain that I'm getting all sexy with the girls, and we meet him there. Oh that reminds me, if we are going to be drinking; I should call Rei". Ino looked at Haruhi, "Who's Rei". Haruhi chuckled, "It's their family's driver". Ino gasped, "You guys have a driver!". I looked back at them, "Yeah; I guess so". Ino asked again, "What kind of car does he drive". I paused for a moment to think, "He drives a black town car". A look of disappointment crossed Inos face. With seeing this, Haruhi asked her "Ino how many girls do you plan on inviting?". Ino counted on her fingers "Well there's Sakura, Ten Ten, Temari, and me. So I guess there will be four of us". Haruhi leaned over to me and whispered, "You should just tell her the thruth, we are not going to have a choice but to take the limo". Ino yelled, "Did I hear something about a limo!". I sighed and told Haruhi, "Yes I do believe you are correct. With her four, and me, you, and Hinata; that makes seven". Then I announced "Yes, it seems that we will have no choice but to take the strech 'town car'. Even though I was hoping to be a little more inconspicious, than that". Ino tried to stay calm "No thi is so much better, I am going to have to amp up our outfits even more!". Haruhi and I exchanged looks; mine was more mischevious, whil her's was more desperate. On our way out of the shop, we made plans to go shopping for the middle of the week.

I followed Sasori up his apartment steps, with a little fumbline of his keys we were in. Dei have a huge mess of clay all over the living room. Saso walked by smacking him in the back of his head, "You better clean this up when your done, brat". Dei hissed, "Can I finish first, un!". Saso kept walking to his room closing the door behind him. I went to the kitchen to grab a soda, walking back into the living room "So what's up, kid". Dei answered, "Nothing much, just working on a new piece of Art". I took a sip of my drink, "Oh, yeah. Is this one going to make a big bang?". He gave himself a satisfied smile, "There done. Of course, all my art makes a big band, yeah!". He picked himself off the floor, dusting the clay off himself. He then walked to the kitchen, to get a drink. I watched him walk away from me, and thought to myself "He kinda looks like a girl from the back, and his hips do sway a lot". When he plopped down next to me, I started to play with my can top. Then I asked "Hey Dei, can I be serious with you for a minute?". Dei popped his soda opened, "Yeah sure, what's wrong Kisa?". I thought, 'Since I can't use my tactics with him, how should I ask him'. I started," Do you enjoy living with another man?". I heard Saso go into a choking fit from laughing so hard, great I have an audience as well. Dei replied, "Well, yeah. I mean it's no danna, so it's nice. I couldn't live with Itachi, Hidan, Kakazu, or any of the others actually; besides maybe you". I laughed, "Yeah, we seem to get along pretty well. But what about Konan? She's pretty hot". Dei contemplated, "Yeah, I guess she's pretty. But she's Peins, and she kinda is a pain". I asked again, "So, I she came up to you begging for sex, you wouldn't tap that?". Dei squirmed, "Well I don't know...maybe?". Alright, I like where this is going. I inched closer, I could see Dei was close to his breaking point. I said in a husky voice, "Well, who would you tap". Dei inched back, you could see his brain working over time. Dei finally yelled "Poppi!". I jumped back to the other side of the couch, "What!". Dei thought, 'Oh shit".

In Dei's mind, 'Why is he asking me this?. I don't understand his sudden interest in my love life. I don't even understand my own interests in my love life. Wait why is he inching closer, I gotta back up. Now what could he be possibly be saying, why does his voice sound so sexy. Slap yourself, why I am saying that. Shit, he just asked who would I tap. What do I say, oh man, think. Think...Poppi. Oh shit, what did I just say. It just because I was looking at him, and he reminds me of her. Oh god'.

Back on the couch I just tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, she is pretty tappable". Dei joined in, "Yup. that's, that's what she is alright". I thought 'Oh man, poor Saso. I'm going to have to cheer him up'. Then said with a stern face, "Yes, but stay away. She's mine". Dei just nodded. I checked my phone, it's was getting late. I announced, "Well, it's getting late. I should be heading home".

Haruhi and I got back to my apartment later that evening, we were welcomed to bad luck laying in random spots around the living. Shuichi announced, "Finally the women are home. Go make us something to eat, we are famished". We walked up to him, and dropped our doggy bags on his stomach; seeing as he was streched across the floor. "You can these" Haruhi said, and we proceeded to my room. After a few minutes, Hiro came to the door, "Hey Poppi?". I laughed, "Oh Hiro darling come in, come in". He came in "Thank you, I know Shuichi is a bit rough around the edges. But we were kind of hoping that you wouldn't mind making some food for us. We finished practice, and we didn't feel like going out. So, what do you say?". I stood up and clasped my hands behind my back, walking towards him "Well Hiro, that was some monologue". I stopped so I was only six inches from his face, "However, I will only make you food on one condition". He scratched the back oh his head, "Well, why don't we go outside, so that the others can decide too". I shook my head, "No, it's now or never". He hung his head, "Alright, what's the condition?". I smiled up at him, "Before the gig, you guys have to be here for my all girls mixer; now, what do you say?". He had a torn look on his face, "Ah, the guys are going to kill me; Alright, we will be here". I swung my arm around his shoulders, "Okay let's go get you guys some food. Aren't you glad, you can see where I'm coming from". Hiro just hung his head in shame, as they walked to the kitchen. Everyone was around the kitchen table, and Haruhi and Poppi cooked the food. Fuji yelled, "You what!", after Hiro told him the condition. I pointed my stirring spoon at him, "Yes, and you can't go back on it!". Hiro tried apologizing, "I'm sorry, it was the only way to get food". Shuichi added, "Told you, you shouldn't have sent an amateur to deal with Poppi". Fuji exclaimed, "Well I thought Haruhi would have taken pity on him". Haruhi had a shocked look on her face. Shuichi continued, "Oh yeah, she was probably on her side. I'm sure she is invited to the mixer, she probably wants to hang out with us every chance she can get". Haruhi rolled her "You wish". I turned to look at him, "She has her own better looking goons to hang out with, why would she waste her time with you. Anyway, will we be seeing Mr. Eiri Yuki at this concert?". Shuichi turned as red as a beet, "I invitited him, but he said he had another date". I gave him a pouty look, "I'm sorry". Haruhi brought the pot to the table, "The pasta is done". The guys started to chow down, while we took a seat and continued talking.

I turned to Kisa, "Oh okay". Kisa got up from the couch and headed towards the door, I followed his lead. He said "See ya later kid", as he walked out the door. As soon as he was out of the door, I slammed and bolted it. Then proceeded to run straight to Saso room, banging on his door. He answered it, "What do you want, brat?". I said, "Saso, I've made a big mistake".


	14. Boys night out

This chapter contains sexual and adult sitituations, some boyxboy and boyxgirl.

I don't own any anime characters in this story.

Chapter 14-Boys night out

Saso moved out of the way to let me into his room. I plopped down on his bed, "I think Kisa's pissed off at me". Saso grimmaced, "Why, what did you do to him?". I started to explain everything. I told him about Kisas's sudden interest in my love life, how he moved into my personal space, and even the thing about Konan. I asked him "Would you tap Konan?". Saso chuckled, and threw an arm around my shoulder, "Not in a million years". I bounced up knocking his arm off me "Exactly,un! But that wasn't the bad part". I walked over to his desk, fingering some bolts that were on it; "I told him I would tap Poppi!". Saso didn't seem surprised, he added "Well she is very pretty". I sighed, "That's not the point, un! I just told one of our best friends that I would tap the girl he's interested in!". Sasori mummbled "Well, would you?". I gaped at him, "No, of course not. The only reason I said her name was because I was under pressure, and looking at him made me think of her, yeah". Sasori couldn't hold back a smile, his heart that was only broken twenty minutes ago; was now mended, and full of life. He chuckled "So what did Kisa say, when you said Poppi's name?". I told him "He tried to laugh it off, but then he told me to stay away. Then he left right after that, saying it was getting late". Saso shook his head, and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him". I smiled a grateful smile at him. He then walked by me pulling out his phone, leaving me in his room.

Kisa greeted me "Hey man, sorry about before". I replied, "It was all a misunderstanding. Let's go out for drinks". He said sternly, "Saso, drinking isn't going to change it". I laughed "No, it's in celebration. I'll be over in twenty". With that I hung up the phone.

I knocked on the door, and heard Itachi inside "Come in". I walked in and was greeted with the view of a red head straddling Itachi; like her life depended on it. I almost made it passed them, when I head Itachi asked "What you don't say hello?". I stopped in my tracks, "Sorry man, it looked like you were busy". He said "Nah", pushing the girl off him to stand. These made the girl crawl to the other side of the couch, and cross her arms over her chest. Itachi followed me into Kisa's room, and asked "What are you guys doing tonight?". Kisa answered, "I think we are going to go get some drinks. Want to come?". I held my breath waiting for Itachi's answer, I really didn't want him to go. Itachi answered, "Nah, I got my little brother's girlfriend here. I think she gave up on him, and came running to the better Uchiha; and who am I to deny her. Have fun". Kisa yelled "That's sick bro", as Itachi walked out of the room. I went and sat on his bed, seeing as he wasn't dressed yet. He took off his shirt, I asked "Do you work out?". He smiled and turned to show off his abs, "Yeah looks pretty good, right?". I laughed, "Do you have any shame?". He looked like he was really thinking about it, "Yes?". I shook my head, "It's just that I told you I was gay, and then you still change infront of me". He smiled, "Why does it matter if your gay, your still going to see my junk either way". I said, "I guess so. But guys are the people that turn me, it doesn't freak you out?". Kisa was dressed by this time, and grabbed my head in his arm; giving me a noogie. He then said "Let's get outta here". When we walked past the living room again, Karin had resumed her spot on his lap. Kisa shuddered, "God I have to catch Poppi, before I end up with something like that". Karin looked back over her shoulder, with a horrified look on her face. I just gave her a shrug that told her, the truth is the truth; and we walked out the door.

We were on our third round of shots, aand nursing our other drinks. Slamming the shot glass down I asked, "Oh god, what was that one?". Kisa smiled "that one was Hennessy, my friend". I thought 'shit', this is going to be a good night. After another round of shots, Kisa remembered why we came out; "Eh Saso, what are we celebrating?". I yelled, "Oh. Dei said he didn't want to tap Poppi! He ran to my room like a maniac after you left saying he made a big mistake. He thinks your pissed at him, so I told him I would talk to you". Kisa smiled, "Nice bro, now what is your course of action?". At this time two scantily clad girls came up to them. One of them giggled "Did you say something about action? We want to join you in your action". I grimaced, and Kisa told them "No thanks, we have _real_ ladies at home". The blonde spat "Who are you saying, uh, we're not ladies". I chimed in "That's correct, you're not. So leave". The brunette pulled her friend away stammering "They're, they're not even worth it". I went to look at Kisa, but it took a second for the world to catch up. Finally I said "Damn skanks. Your so lucky you have Poppi". Kisa suddenly turned serious "I know. I need to tell her what I think. Should I text her?". I shook my head, "No, no! That's not a good idea". He sighed, "Yeah, your right. But what about Dei?". I told him "Dude, he was sitting on my bed earlier, and I just wanted to jump his bones". Kisa laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool "He does look like a girl from the back". I nodded my head "What man sways his hips _that_ much". We busted out laughing. I ordered us another round of drinks, and while I was grabbing them; I seen Kisa grab his phone. By the time I figured out what I wanted to say he was sliding his phone closed. Then it finally came out, "I said not to text her!". A huge blush came across his face, "Liquid courage?". We finished our drinks, and headed out. We hailed a cab, because there was no way we could have walked home. The ride was silent except for the sound of Kisa texting.

I was getting dressed for bed, when I heard my phone go off on my vanity. I slid it opened, to see a text from Kisa. I smiled and opened it, "HELlo girky?". The smile was quickly replaced a confused look, "Are you drunk?". His reply was fast, "Mo, Ae yo kiding/". He was totally wasted, I joked, "Do I have to call Mr. Uchiha, to make sure you make it home alright?". He answered, "Tacki wouldn't b woryed". I tried to comprehend, "Whose Tacki? Kisa, you're making me worry. Are you home?". This response took a little longer, "Awwwwww, ui re woryed abut meh?". I was really starting to worry, "Are you home?". This was his last message for the night, "I get ou tee cabb noe". I sent one more, "Go to bed, Kisa".

It took me a while, to climb the stairs to my apartment. Once I got in, I was hoping that Dei was still awake. To my disappointment, he wasn't. I was cutting through the kitchen, when I kicked the trash can over. Then when I was trying to pick it up I lost my balance, and fell over as well. With all the noise going on it must have woke up Dei, because before I knew it; he was standing over me. He spoke groggily, "Saso, what's going on?". I tried to respond, but just laughed "I have fallen, and I can not get up!". He gasped, "No danna, you are completely drunk!". I made a 'pshh' sound at him, and waved a dismissive hand. I stated "Don't 'psh' me, give me your hand". He put out an offering hand, I grabbed it and stood up. I then continued to stumble foward, until I had him pinned between the fridge and myself. He seemed to tense up, "Saso, w-what are you doing?". I tried to focus on his face, but my blurry vision wouldn't allow it. So I put a hand up to his face, to remove a piece of hair that fallen out of place during his sleep. He then said, "You reek of alcohol". I laughed moving my hand to rest on his hip, "I know, it was a fun night. And it's about to get sweeter". I leaned in a little to quickly, causing our lips to crash together. I felt him squirming around, trying to get out of my hold. I broke the kiss and chuckled, "What am I not as pretty as Poppi?". I started moving down his jaw line to his neck, placing kisses and nips here and there. He tried to complete his thoughts, while I searched for his sweet spot. He started, "No, it's not that, it's jus-", Ah. found it. I attacked the spot, while playing with the hem of his pants. He tried again, "We can't..ahh..you..nnnh..". I mumbled against his skin, "Just give in already". Almost instantaneously, he titled his head to give me more access. I smirked into his neck, and pushed me full body against his; causing a hiss to escape his mouth. Part of this was the alcohol starting to take effect, so I quickly pulled off his shirt; and discarded it some where on our kitchen floor. Then I took my shirt off, and smashed our bodies together for one last quick kiss; before pulling him into the first bedroom. We were stumbling over eachother, then I finally I pushed him down on the bed. I straddled him, and crashed our hips together; seeing as I lost my footing. I reached my hands to his chest, and raked my fingers down; making sure not to miss his sensitive nipples. Then all of a sudden I fell ontop of him, and everything went black. I fell lonely, and cold; and he's moving away.


	15. finishing up some loose ends

I do not own any anime characters. Please do not try the hangover remedy, it's just random thing I thought of.

Chapter 15- Finishing up some loose ends

Damn that Sasori he gets me all hot and bothered, then passes out; drunk bastard. Now I have to take a cold shower, and sleep on the couch! What was he thinking. Was he seriously that drunk. What was I thinking. Why did I go along with him. He did look pretty sexy. Ugh, what is going on. I hopped into the freezing water, to calm my thoughts. As I was calming down, my mind was back on a normal level. Then the thought of 'Maybe that was Kisa's way of getting back at me' popped into my mind. Damn, this isn't helping. I hurried out of the glacier like water, and stole a pair of underwear from my Sasori's drawer, because I didn't want to see or wake him. Then I grabbed a few blankets, and made my bed on the couch. The thought of Sasori doing that to me for Kisa's payback, reverberated through my mind. It made me feel dirty, and now lonely. I curled into a ball under the blankets, and clutched them as hard as I could to fight back tears.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm going off; but why did it sound so far away. I swung an arm to shut it off, but it only made me fall off the object I was sleeping on. I blinked my eyes, and looked around. I seen a table and a bunch a chairs, with only one being occupied. It was Itachi, he was sitting in a kitchen chair eating cereal. He was just watching me, until he stated, "I had to eat Raisin Brand, seeing how you were using Captin Crunch as a pillow". I got on my knees to look up at the table, "Your telling me I slept on the kitchen table?". He smirked, "Hn. But if you don't mind, go shut off your alarm". Now that he mentioned the head splitting noise, I realized that my head feels like it's going to explode. Walking closer to the death trap, I was thinking of why I was sleeping on the kitchen table. Then all of a sudden memories of last night, started flooding back. I smiled, it had been a good night. Saso and I will have to go drinking again. I turned it off, and checked the time. Shit, I have work in an hour; making my headache only that much worse.

I woke up in a great mood. Today was the day that Haruhi and I will go shopping with the girls. I rolled out of bed, and made my way to our guest bedroom. I opened the door, but was shocked when it stopped only half way open. I looked down, and seen I opened the door into a sleeping Hiro. I stepped over him, and scooched by a passed out Shuichi; just to get to the bed. When I reached the bed, I tried gently nudged Haruhi awake. It was taking forever, and she kept mumbling incoherent things about Tamaki; I'll have to ask her about that later. So I finally grabbed the pillow from behind her head, and whacked her with it. She woke up screaming, and now the boys that I were trying to let sleep were up. They shot up and were looking around, like they were searching for some murder scene that just happened. I laughed, "Calm down, I was just having some trouble waking up Miss. Haruhi". Shuchi mumbled, "You didn't need to wake us up". He then proceeded to walk over to the bed, and pushed Haruhi out; while he climbed in. Haruhi just looked at him, "You're amazing, you know that". He grunted, "No autographs now, maybe later". Hiro put his arms around our shoulders, and herded us out of the room. He apologized, "Good morning ladies, sorry about him". Haruhi started, "How do you deal with him?". Hiro said, "He grows on you. He is to me, like Tamaki is to you". Haruhi shook her head, "No, Tamaki would never push a lady out of a bed". I had enough, "Enough. It is way too early for this". Haruhi and I went to my room, to get ready for our day of shopping. We were getting changed into our simple sundresses, so that it would be easier to try on clothes. I said to her, "Hey can we make a stop at Starbucks before we pick them up?". Haruhi shrugged, "I don't care. Is your man there today?". I nodded, "Yeah I'm going to bring him some Ibuprofen, and my special hangover remedy". Haruhi said, "No offense, but your remedy is awful tasting". I chuckled, "None taken. However, it does work. And by the texts I recieved last night, he's going to need it". Haruhi raised an eyebrow "Really?". I nodded my head, "Look for yourself". She grabbed my phone, and started laughing. When she was finished, "It had it's cute parts".

Being at work was killing me. Not to mention my normal coworker called in sick, so I had to work with this blonde idiot. I mean this kid does not stop talking. I had my head on the counter, trying to make my headache go away. When I heard a familiar voice infront of me, "Looks like we got here just in time, it looks serious". Haruhi mocked, "Oh no, you don't think surgery?". I continued, "We just might". I started to lift my head, and the girl changed her story, "Oh my, it looks like he's coming around after all". I smiled at them, "Morning ladies". Poppi passed me a drink, and said "Here drink this". I retorted, "Aren't I supposed to be giving you guys the drinks". She shook her head, "Not this one, it's my own special hangover remedy". Haruhi chimed in "I suggest you don't take the time to taste it, just down it". I took the time to examine it closer, and seen a bunch of things floating in it. I asked hesitantly, "What's in it?" Poppi smiled, "Water, lemon juice, a little cinnamon, and cayenne pepper. It doesn't taste too good, but it works. I drink it all the time, with hangovers. Oh, and here's three heavy duty Ibuprofen". I graciously took them, "Thank you, but how'd did you know I had a hangover?". Poppi made a pouty face, and Haruhi said, "Oh, I would check your text messages if I were you". I looked back and forth between them, I wonder what I said. Poppi spoke next, "Are you saying you don't remember what you told me last night?". I could feel my face contort through a few different emotions, "Of course I do, I mean not right at this moment, but I'm sure-". This is when Naruto cut me off, "Oh dude you are so busted!". I turned and glared at him, shutting him up. I tried again, "Listen Poppi, I'm sure I meant everything I said; even though I can't remember right now". Poppi sniffled, "Okay, but I have to go now. See you around Kisa". I felt my heartbreak, "Okay, thanks again". This is awful, what did I say to her. It's not like I could even check my phone, it's in a cubby in the back. Naruto interrupted my thoughts, "What did you say to her?". I shook my head, "Man, I woke up on the kitchen table this morning". Naruto looked like a fish, just opening and closing his mouth. I said, "That's how I feel"; and put my head back on the counter.

Walking out of Starbucks, Haruhi said, "You're evil". I laughed, "I know, but I couldn't help myself". She joined in, "And you just know, he's going to be thinking about what he text you all day". I pulled out my phone, and text him; "Sorry kid, it was just too easy. Poppi xoxo".

We got to Ino's house at 10 a.m. It's was a medium house, and it looked like it was kept nice. We walked up to the door, and knocked. We were greeted by her mother, "Oh hello girls, you must be Ino's friends". I smiled, "Yes, I am Poppi. It's a pleasure to meet you". Her mother's mouth gaped, "Your Poppi Van Huesan, and your Haruhi Fujioka!". This time Haruhi smiled, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you". I thought 'Oh no, what does her whole family live around tabloids?'. Her mother spoke up again, "Oh my Ino can learn a lot from you two". I laughed, "Well we will certainly take her under our wings". Then she beckoned us to come in, "Ino! Sakura! Your friends are here". Ino and Sakura came bounding down the stairs, "Okay we're ready". They didn't even take a moment to stop and say hello, they grabbed our hands; and pulled us out the door. We got into the car, and pulled away to our first destination. I looked through my rearview mirror, and examimed Sakura. She looked sweet, and she had pink hair. Although she had the same clothing style as Ino, so any hope of looking semi normal; was out of the question. I then spoke up "Hello Sakura I'm Poppi, and this is Haruhi"; gesturing to my passanger seat occupant. I smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you both, I heard so much about you". I made eye contact, "So where are we headed?". Ino answered, "Make a right up here, and then it's the first store on the left".

When I stopped infront of the store, Haruhi's and my mouth fell open. This store looked like it was meant for the type of women, who worked on street corners. Ino bounced "Yay we're here!". I hesitantly said, "Yay!". We filed into the store, and was greeted by a girl wearing a dress so short; one false move and we would see everything she was. She gave us a good look over, "Ino you give me these two to work with?". Ino smacked the girl's arm playfully, "Temari, this is Poppi and Haruhi. They are the ones throwing the mixer, and invited us to the concert". Temari smiled, "I know, I was joking", as she offered a handshake. Then she said, "Let's get started, what do you girls like". Ino cut us off, "They don't get a choice, I'm dressing them". We just nodded. Temari linked arms with us, and lead us to the back of the store. Here we found dresses, like the one she was wearing. Ino must have grabbed 10 dresses for each, of me and Haruhi. We went straight to the dressing rooms, the first dress I came out in looked like a yellow flapper dress. Everyone shook their head , no. Haruhi came out in a super short purple dress, that had a zipper all the way down the front; and a sweetheart neckline. She got an awe as a response, so she took this as a chance to get out of trying on the rest. About the fourth dress I tried on, was the winner. It was a hot pink short dress, with cup sleeves and a square neckline; and a cut out on my right side. I came out, and everyone agreed it was the one I would wear. We headed to the cash register, Temari said "Wow, that took less time then I thought". Ino jumped, "I'm so excited. Temari, you and Tenten are doing there hair right?". I cut in, "Actually, I was thinking about getting a wig". Haruhi looked at me, "Really?". I shrugged, "Yeah, might as well go all out". Haruhi shook her head, "I don't know, I think I'm going to let you guys do my hair". Temari smiled, "Great, I already know how I'm going to style it. Alright guys, here you go", she said as she handed us our clothing. We took our bags, and I told her "Thanks, why don't you come over my place at six o' clock, saturday night", giving her my information. She said, "Thanks, see you guys then". We walked out the door, heading to my car. It was only twelve thirty when we left the store, Haruhi asked "Do you guys want to grab something to eat?". We chorused "Yes". After a little debate, we decided to go to Olive Garden.

We arrived at the restaurant, and was seated immediately. Ino started the conversation, "Now we just need to figure your out your make-up, shoes, and accessories". Sakura joined in, "Yeah, lets head to the mall after this". I smiled, "Alright, but I think we have shoes and accessories covered". Ino pouted "You don't want a new pair of pumps?". Haruhi laughed, "I'm not wearing pumps to a concert, my feet would be killing me". I joined in her laughing, "Yeah, I think a pair of black flats will do". Ino sighed, "Fine, but that just means I am going to make your make up that much more extreme". The waiter came to our table, "Hello ladies, Can I start you out with something to drink?". Sakura smirked, "What you don't say hello". He rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be professional, Sakura". Ino said, "Whatever, I want a coke". Sakura spoke again, "I'll have the same". When it was my turn to order, I asked "What bellini's do you have?". He quirked an eyebrow, "We have an apricot with peach, or blueberry with strawberry". I ordered, "Oh, I'll take the apricot with peach. Thank you". Haruhi went last, "I'll take the blueberry one, thanks". With one last "Your welcome", he was gone. As soon as he was out of ears reach, I asked, "Does he have a brother?". Ino answered, "Yeah, He's older than us, his name's Itachi". I slowly nodded, "I thought so. They look exactly the same". Sakura had a horrified look on, "No they do not!". I gave her a confused look, I didn't know why that offended her. Ino explained, "Sasuke was her childhood crush, but now he's dating some red head". At that time Sasuke returned, "No, I dumped that skank". Haruhi choked on her drink, when he said this. I said not turning to him, "See they both are very handsome, and have black hair. Do you have as nice a ride, as your brother?". He smirked, "Mine's black". He turned to Ino, "Where'd you find these two?", gesturing to me and Haruhi. Ino sighed, explaining for the second time today; "This is Poppi and Haruhi. It's their friends band we are going to see on Saturday". He nodded, and took our orders. Haruhi asked, "Do you guys know everyone around here?". Sakura laughed, "We went to school with all the kids around here". Haruhi made an oh face. After we ate, we headed to the mall. It was another short shopping trip, the only store we stopped at was M.A.C. Ino seemed familiar with the store, and she picked out pink, purple, yellow, and green eyeshadows. We paid for them, and dropped Ino and Sakura back at Ino's house. Heading back to my house, as well.

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. I sat up in the bed, and took a look around. With the clay figures, and paint splatters everywhere; I discovered I was in Dei's room. The next thing I checked, was if I had clothes on. I pulled back the comforter peeking through squinting eyes, but was relieved when I seen I still had my jeans on. I got up out of bed, feeling like I was hit by a MAC truck the night before. Which by the way could have happened, because I do not remember a thing. The last thing I remember, was asking Kisa what our third shot was. I walked out into the living room, to find Dei sleeping on the couch; but he looked like his was in some sort of pain. I started to walk over to him, but his brows started to knit together; so I stopped. He opened his sky blue eyes, and jolted into a sitting position. He exclaimed, "Sasori!". I gave him a sheepish smile, "I just wanted to say thanks? I mean I'm sure I was a mess last night. Seriously, you should put me in my own bed; so that you didn't have to sleep on the couch". His mouth opened and closed a few times, before speaking "You passed out on me, un! How was I suppose to move you into your bed". Okay now I was confused, "I passed out on you? Why was I in your room?". The pained look resumed it's place on his face, "You pulled me in there! Do you not remember what happened?". I felt my eyes bug out of my head, 'Shit what did I do'. I gave him a desperate look, "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything" taking a seat next to him on the couch. He jumped up, and threw a finger at me. And he was wearing my underpants? He caught me looking, and explained, "I didn't want to see you, after what you did to me". I put my head in my hands, "Dei help me out here, I'm sorry I don't remember anything". I choked out, "You lead me on, and was kissing me and undressing me, and...and all for Kisa's revenge!". He ran into his bedroom. I said out loud, "All for Kisa's revenge?". Events from yesterday came flooding back. I thought 'Kisa was never mad at him...Shit the whole Poppi thing'.

I was so mad at him, I ran to my room. How could he do those things, and not remember. I layed in my bed, only to curse myself; my sheets smelled like him. I heard him banging on my door, he said "Deidara, let me in so I can explain, please". I mumbled, "It's open". I felt his weight in my mattress, as he sat down next to me. He started, "Dei, listen I have to tell you the truth". I shrugged his hand off my back, "What is it?". I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, and seen his head was back in his hands. The bastard probably has a hangover, good he deserves it. He seemed to struggle with what he was saying, "Kisa was never mad at you". I lifted my head to look at his back, "He wasn't?". He continued, "No, and he could probably give a rats ass about your personal life. The only reason he was asking you about it, was because I asked him to". I felt my cheeks warm up, "Why would you ask him to do that?". He suddenly turned around to look me in the eyes, "It's because I like you. Like, like-like. And I was wondering if you were interested in me the same way". I got up and walked out of the room, if I thought my cheeks were warm before; they were on fire now. I felt a pang of joy in my stomach, of course I like him back; he's my Saso. Last night really made me realize that. I walked to the bathroom to get him some Tylenol, and water. I walked back to my room, and seen he hadn't moved an inch. As I approached he looked up, and I handed him the pills and cup. He took them graciously, and I kissed him on the forehead. I seen his cheeks grow red, as I took a seat so close to him; that our whole sides were touching. He continued looking down, "I am really sorry about last night, Dei". I grabbed his hand, and interwined our fingers; as we sat in silence.


	16. The concert

I dont any anime characters, or story lines that have been included

Chapter 16- The Concert

"Ow, Temari." Haruhi yelled, while Temari was brushing her already gelled hair. It was six thirty, and all the girls have arrived besides Hinata. Haruhi was sitting sitting at my vanity getting her hair done, while I was sitting at the end of my bed with Ino; who was doing my makeup. The rest of my bed was occupied by the guys. I blindly put my hand to Shuichi's face pushing him away, seeing as he was too close to my face. He was so entertained by the process of applying makeup. I told him "Get out of here, your way too close". He just sniffled, and crawled a few feet away. I asked Ino, "So how's it going?". She laughed "Great!, I put green on your bottom lid, pink on the inside corner, purple on the outside, and yellow on the top". I was afriad to peek, it didn't look bad though. It looked wild, I actually liked it. I smiled, "Thanks, it looks great!". She smiled back, "Welcome, now I have to do mine". She got up and joined Tenten and Sakura in my bathroom, who were also getting themselves ready. Fuji whispered in my ear,"Pops you really like your make up like that?". I pushed him back playfully, "Yeah, I think it's great. This is how all the girls wear their makeup at night time". He just shuddered, while looking to Hiro for some back up; but Hiro just shrugged. I looked over at Haruhi, to see how her hair was coming. She had a Rihanna faux hawk going on, she looked awesome.

I ran over to her, looking through the mirror back her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, "You look great! It's so edgy, so now!". She laughed, "Your make up looks crazy, I can't wait to see what mines going turn out like". Hiro said, "Why do girls get so excited about dressing up? This isn't much of a mixer". I turned to him, "So why don't you make us drinks, darling". He got up and mumbled, "For some reason I don't believe that darling, was a term of endearment". I turned back to Temari, "Your amazing! How are you doing your hair?". She answered, "I think I'm going to keep my normal hairstyle, it's pretty wild already". I pouted, "That's not very fun. Why don't we straighten it, and you could leave it down!". She smiled, "I like the way you think kid". All of a sudden, we heard yelling from the bathroom. Ino was yelling at Tenten, "You always wear your hair like that, let me wear it like that one night!". Tenten screamed, "No, get your -". I cut her off, "Tenten, we known eachother for a while now. Ino's right, you always wear your hair like that. Is that Neji boy coming tonight?". She smiled, "I told him to meet us there. why?". I smiled back, while undoing her buns "Wouldn't it be fun to change it up a little, and see his reaction?". She thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I guess that would be fun! What are we going to do with it?". Ino looked her over, "Why don't we do loose curls, I think it would go with your outfit". I looked down at what she was wearing. She had a pair of black short shorts, with an oversized screen tee with the Eiffel tower on it; and to complete it was black converse. I thought, 'I should have gone shopping with her'. I helped Ino put her long blonde hair into to buns, and then gave her my curling iron; to curl Tenten's hair. Sakura had already finished straightening her hair, so I grabbed it and brought it to Temari.

It was then the door bell rang, so I went to go answer it; on my way I passed Hiro heading back with our drinks. I reached the door, and opened it to two Hyugas. I smiled and kissed Hinata on the cheek, "Hello Hinata and I'm guessing this is the Neji we have been hearing so much about"; I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as well. Neji blushed, and said "It's a pleasure to meet you". I replied, "And as to you. Please. Everyone's in my room". I lead them to my room, when I remembered Tenten was in there. I said, "Oh shoot, wait here". I ran to my room, and dragged the three boys that were in there out. When I pulled them to where I left Hinata and Neji, I told them, "Hinata, you can go in my room. We have a surprise for Neji, so you guys now have to stay out here and keep him company. Hiro, can you go make him a drink, please?". After all their protests, I left them and returned to my room. I walked in and seen Temari was half way down with her hair, then I entered the bathroom,"Tenten, have we a surprise for you!". She turned around, "I know Hinata just told me, it's too soon to see him right now!". I laughed "Relax, I kicked the guys out to keep him company". She looked really pretty with her hair down, Ino only had a quarter of her head left. Sakura was now changing into her outfit, which consisted of pink fishnets, a pink micro mini skirt, some glitter design on her stomach, and a pink tube top. I thought whoah, that's a bit extreme. Ino squeeled when she was done, "You look great, I wonder how I am going to look in it". I looked at her, "You guys bought matching outfits?". Ino sighed, "Not exactly, I'm wearing orange". I made an oh face, then made my exit to get changed into my dress.

I had just gotten it over my head, when there was a tap on the door; I yelled "Don't come in!". I pulled down my dress, and then only cracked the door open "What can I help you with?". It was Fuji, "We have to leave to do a sound check, do you want us to bring Neji or do you need him?". I replied, "Let him go with you, tell him it will be worth the wait". Fuji's last comment was "Okay, see you guys there". I closed the door, and made my way over to my vanity. Temari was done with her hair now, so without her permission I gave her a poof, and ratted out the rest. She watched me while I was doing this, when I finished she said, "Whoah, nice touch". I laughed, "Thanks. But Now I need your help with my wig cap". She gave up the stool, and I sat down. It took her a few minutes to get all my hair into the cap. Then I slid on my blonde bob, it looked so different. Before I stood up I slide some lipstick and blush on, then grabbed my oversized cat eye sunglasses; and helped myself to a drink before joining Hinata on the bed. I downed my drink like it was water, then turned to Hinata "Can I change your appearance right now?". She stuttered, "W-what?". Then I dragged her and Temari into my closet, flicking on the light, "Hmm. I think this and this will do". Temari just looked at me questioningly, I said "You'll see". I pushed them back out into the room, and threw her the short khaki shorts; while I ripped the sleeves off a lime green trapeze shirt making it a tank top.

The door bell rang again, "Now who is it?". I threw the shirt on the bed, while leaving the room. I answered the door, it was Rei. He asked, "Excuse me ma'am, is Poppi here?". I laughed pulling off my sunglasses, "I'm glad to see my disguise works?" He laughed, "Oh my, it really does!". He kissed my cheek, and I let him in. One by one the girls came out to the living room, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, I introduced them to him as they walked into the living room. Then came Haruhi, who was now supporting a pair of oversized sunglasses of her own; I said, "Now guess who this is?". Rei shrugged his shoulders, I laughed "It's Haruhi!"; with that she pulled her sunglasses, and kissed him on the cheek. The last one was Hinata, Rei gasped, "What are you girls doing with our little Hinata?". She laughed, her ponytail bouncing as she walked over to kiss him on the cheek,"Hello Rei". I looked at her, it was a nice touch; she had a high ponytail, with her bangs still down.

All of us piled into the limo, all the girls were going crazy. It was about a twenty minute drive, so we had plenty of time to empty the mini bar. We were all pretty hammered, when we arrived outside the club. We pulled up to the front door of the bar, and seen a huge line turning off the block. Ino said, "Oh no, look at that line". I laughed, "Don't worry about it, we'll get right in". I spotted Neji outfront, "Oh look there's Neji, let Tenten out first I want to see his reaction". As if on cue Rei opened up the side door, Sakura basically pushed Tenten out. We all watched Neji's face drop, we all laughed; it was just too cute. The rest of us piled out in a group, there were photographers everywhere. We could here them, "No it's no one", "I thought that'd be Poppi", "It's just some girls". I smiled to myself, I looked down the line and saw my date and his friend. I trotted down to them, and put my best french accent on "Oh right this way messieurs". Kisa refused, "Oh thanks, but we are waiting for some friends". I brought my sunglasses down, just enough to send a wink his way. He smiled a ridiculous smile, "No way, Po-". I threw a hand over his mouth, "Huh huh, no names please". I linked arms with the boys on either side of me. When we got up to the door, Rei was waiting to tip the bouncer, I smiled, "Thanks Rei, just ask daddy to repay you". He shook his head, "Do I need to restock the minibar?". I turned around and saluted him, "Yes, sir!". Then walked into the bar, to find my friends.

I soon as we reached them, I had Tamaki yelling in my direction "Poppi Van Huesan! What are you doing to my little girl!". I looked over to see Haruhi with his sports coat draped over her shoulders, to cover her body up. He continued, "Proper young ladies, should not show that much of her body!". I sighed, "Tamaki, we went unnoticed by the camera men. We are just having fun". I seen the guys doing their final checks on stage, and excused myself "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go say hello to the guys". Tamaki yelled, "Wait you need to take Mori's coat!". I shook my head, I bought Saso and Kisa to Ino and her friends before I left. I told Kisa "Hey I'm just going to wish the guys luck, then I'll come back and introduce you to everyone". With a final kiss on his cheek, I headed to the stage. I was met with a bouncer, at the stairs to the stage. Fuji heard me trying to explain who I was to the guard, and said "Who is it?". The guard turned, "She's trying to tell me she's Poppi Van Huesan, but she doesn't look a thing like her". Fuji came over to examine me more closely, then asked "Where did Shuichi sleep last night?". I took off my glasses, "On our guest bedroom floor". He shook his head, "That's some get up, Pops. It's her". The guard was apologizing, I put a hand up to stop him, "It's fine. I can see you'll have no problems protecting my boys tonight". The guard blushed, "Thanks, Miss. Poppi". I went on stage, and did my good luck handshake with Shuichi. He laughed, "Thanks, I think I'm going to need that tonight". I shook my head, "You'll do great". Then I pointed to Hiro, "You'll do great too!". He smiled, not taking his gaze off tuning his guitar. I told Fuji, "Hey I have guest in the audience, so I have to get back now". I gave him a hug, and went back to Kisa.

By the time I got back there, Tamaki and the twins had them cornered. I yelled, "Tamaki, knock it off". He turned around with a pout, "But we caught the bad guy". I facepalmed, and walked over to Kisa and Saso, "These are not bad guys, they are my friends". The twins chorused, "Friends? These were the guys that crashed the party". Sasori chimed in, "Actually I wasn't one of them". I answered the twins, "Yes, because they were looking for me. I met them at the police station that night, and it was all a misunderstanding". Kisa finally spoke, "I just wanted her number, and that was the only place I thought I could definitely find her". Tamaki's attitude changed drastically, "Oh my a true romantic, willing to go to such drastic measures. Just for your love's number. I am deeply sorry". His words made me blush, I never thought of it like that. He offered his hand, "I am Tamaki Souho, it's a pleasure meeting Poppi's lover". That last sentence even made Kisa blush, he took his hand, "Hey, I'm Kisame"; the twins and Saso followed in suit. Then I remembered Ino, "Oh Tamaki, I have someone who I want you to meet. She's a lovely young lady". I called Ino over, "Ino this is Tamaki Souho". Her eyes went wide as saucers, and stuttered "I-it's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Souho". I thought, 'oh boy, here we go'. Tamaki swooped her hand up, and put her hand on his heart "No, can't you feel the pleasure is all mine Ino". He must looked her over, because his jaw dropped "My lovely Ino, this is not how a young lady should dress!". He snapped his fingers, "Haruhi, I need my coat immediately". She stood up from the stool she was sulking on, "Sure thing boss". She rolled it into a ball, and threw it at him; so that it would hit him in the face. He mumbled, "Thank you". Ino just about melted, when he draped his coat over her shoulders.

Kisa and Saso told me they were going out for a smoke, before the band started. I made my way to the bar, for a drink. On my way I passed Neji and Tenten, I don't think his hands left her hair since we arrived. I also seen a flirty Sakura talking to the blonde boy from Starbucks, Sasuke, and Kiba; all which looked liked they couldn't be bothered. Except the boy in all green, with a bowl cut. Temari was with a few boys herself. She was clinging to one of them that looked like he had a furry pineapple on his head, a heavy set guy, and a creeper guy that had his hoodie zipped all the way up. I finally arrived at the bar, and took a stool next to a guy with silver hair. He looked over, and his face revealed that he was only a few years older than me. He smiled, "Hello there, I'm Kakashi". I returned the smile, "I'm Poppi". He continued, "Are you here with anyone?". I laughed, "I'm here with quite a few people". He quirked an eyebrow "Oh yeah?". I ordered a gin and sprite, "Yes, I'm friends with the band so it brought a few friend circles out tonight". I laughed, "I would have bought your drink for you. And that's not exactly what I meant by "here with". I replied "I know, but I thought with the subtle hint of me not replying the way you wanted; and me buying my own drink, you'd get the hint". His friend with a unlit cigarette between his lips, said "Ouch". Then he ushered him towards the door, I'm guessing to have a smoke with him. I felt another presence by me, I recognized his voice right away. When he was finished ordering, I said to my drink "Well you came out after all, Eiri Yuki". He looked over examining me, "I'm not here for whores". I finally looked over at him, "No, your whore's on stage tonight". He got closer to my face, "Do I know you?". I looked over his shoulder and seen Tohma walking through the door, "Oh look, your better half is walking in now. I'm going to go say hello". He looked over and seen Tohma, and grabbed my wrist, "Listen I don't know who you are, but you clearly know me fairly well. Please don't tell Tohma I'm here". I gave him a confused looked, "I won't. See you around Yuki".

On my way to Tohma, Sakura called me over. I headed over there and was greeted by her running up to me, pulling me the rest of the way. She said "Guys this is Poppi. Poppi this is Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Lee. I smiled, "Nice to meet you all". Kiba whistled, "Hey girl, are you with anyone?". I nodded my head, "Yes, he's outside at the moment". Naruto slapped him on the back, "Better luck next time!". Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So how do you know my brother?". Lee horrified exclaimed "She knows your brother!". Sakura giggled, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm, "She's seeing one of his friends". He shook her off, "Which one?". I smiled ,"Kisame. He's outside with Sasori, right now". Kiba and Naruto both yelled "Kisame!". I laughed, "Oh yeah, you guys work together. Don't you". I turned my attention to Naruto, "Naruto, you seem to be a geniunely nice guy". He blushed, "I guess, I try". I smiled, "Are you seeing anybody?". It was at this time Kiba smashed his head into the wall,"You gotta be kidding me". Naruto said extremely loud, "No, I am completely one hundered percent single!". I grabbed his hand, "Good, now come with me". With the the group speechless, watching our retreating backs.

I pulled him into the dark corner of the bar, where I had seen Hinata. I greeted Hinata making her jump a little, "Hey Hinata. I would like to introduce you to Naruto. Naruto this is Hinata, I would like for you to watch over her for the rest of the night. Do you think you could do that for me?". Naruto answered immediately, "Yes ma'ma". I leaned into Hinata's ear "Relax and have fun. He's one of Neji's friends". I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and went to go look for Kisa.

As soon as I got to the main part of the bar, I seen him. I smiled and waved him over, "Kisa, Saso!". They came over, Kisa said "Hey we were looking all over for you". I grabbed his hand, "Sorry, it's a bit crazy tonight. But let's go to the front, they are about to start". We head to the barrcades, where there were already some people lining up. I turned to them "So, are you guys having a good time?". They nodded, Saso answered "Yeah, there's so many people here. It's crazy, I could have sworn I even seen Tohma Seguchi come in; while we were outside". Kisa added, "Yeah, he's not even lying". I laughed, "Yeah I seen Tohma come in before, he's producing Bad Luck". I heard his voice, "Did I hear my name?". I turned around, "Tohma, darling, how are you?". He looked confused, "I'm sorry miss, do I know you?". I laughed, "It's me Poppi". He laughed, kissing my cheek "I guess your disguise is better than mine". I said, "Oh Tohma, these are my friends Kisame and Sasori". Tohma shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you both, but I have to keep moving along. It was nice seeing you again, Poppi". Sasori shook his head in disbelief, "You know Tohma Seguchi?". I sheepishly smiled, "Guilty".

Then the boys took their position on the stage. Shuichi yelled into the mic "We're Bad Luck! Are you ready to rock? Your not leaving until you can't walk anymore! Let's go!". The music started up, and the crowd was wild; but Shuichi was just staring into the audience. Hiro said "Come on man, what are you waiting for?". The intro had officially been over for 2 minutes now, I followed his gaze straight to Yuki. I screamed "Yes Shuichi, it's really him! Now get on with the singing". I don't think that reached him, because a crazed fan crawled on stage; and started to sing the words. This knocked Shuichi out of his trance, he threw the kid into the crowd; yelling "I was just testing you guys, let's restart the song!". This time he started singing on cue, this made the audience go into a frenzy. Everybody was dancing, and swaying to the music. I had my hands in the air and my hips were swaying. I could feel Kisa's eyes on me, so I decided to kick it up a notch. I took steps out to the side, and added more hip rolls. The song ended, and the guys announced they were going to get someting to drink. I followed them, they bought my drink for me. I downed it like a glass once again, while they decided to nurse there's. I seen Haruhi and grabbed her, pulling her over to us. She and I took another round of shots, then went off to dance.

We were sitting at the bar when Saso leaned over, "Dude your are way out of your league with this one". I downed the rest of my drink, "Yeah, I'm starting to realize how far out I'm out". A dark head guy with glasses next to me said, "Your 20,000 leagues under the sea, with her". I looked over at him, "Thanks a lot man. Who are you?". He stood up, placing his glass on the counter "That information wouldn't have much importance to you. But I wouldn't worry about Poppi too much, she marches to her own beat. Maybe she'll surprise all of us in the end". Then he walked away, I followed his back all the way to Tamaki's group. Sasori spoke again, "God, it's like everyone knows her here. But maybe he's right, she'll surprise us in the end. I mean look at her now, she's dancing like a total skank". I looked over in the direction he was looking, and my jaw dropped. There she was backed up to Haruhi, grinding like a maniac. Oh, how I would love to be Haruhi at this moment.

I was well past being the point of drunk, I had Haruhi (who looked like she was in the same state as I was) behind me, grinding on me as hard as I was on her. When the song ended, we both had to catch our breaths. I said "Want to go outside?". She nodded, "What about Kisa?". I laughed, "I think they need to spend some more time at the bar". We got outside, to see a few camera guys already returning; and Naruto who had a giggling Hinata pinned to the wall, and was whispering in her ear. I yelled at them, "I said look at her, not get her drunk; then whisper dirty things to her". He straightened up, and blushed, "It wasn't dirty, I was just talking to her". Haruhi laughed, "Oh please, don't even try taking advantage of our little Hinata". Her name came out in slow motion, as I tried to move my hand fast enough to cover her mouth. I failed miserably, and Hinata tried to hide behind Naruto. One of the camera guy's head shot up "Hinata? Where!". It looked like a lightening storm with all the flashes, Naruto stood infront of her; trying to hide her. The camera guy asked, "Who are you? what's your name sir? Are you her boyfriend?". Naruto pulled Hinata behind him, heading for the door of the bar. Haruhi grabbed my hand, "Let's go Poppi", and pulled me into the bar. Before we crossed the threshold, I heard the camera men, "Poppi?", "It was the blonde!".

The band had a break in their set, and made they way to the bar. The green haired guy stood beside me, "Your Poppi's friend, right?". I offered a smile, "Yeah, I'm Kisame, and this is my friend Sasori". He nodded, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Fuji, I live with Poppi". That was a shock, and I guess my face showed it; he explained "Relax, it's not like that. We are just friends". I smiled, "Sorry, but you guys sound great". This caught the pink haired guys attention, "I know! Tonight's a great night! I'm Shuichi, nice to meet you". The guitarist chimed in, "And by that he means, thanks it means a lot!, I'm Hiro. Should we expect to be seeing you around more often?". The alcohol in my system made the blood rush to my cheeks, "Maybe, I mean hopefully. I don't really know". There was a ton of flashes in the door way, we watched four figures run into the building. Two of them headed in our direction.

Poppi and Haruhi came to a stop when they reached us, they were bent over trying to catch their breaths. Fuji asked, "What were you doing a photoshoot out there?". Poppi shook her head, "This one mentioned Hinata's name, and that sent them into a frenzy". Haruhi explained, "I didn't mean to". Shuichi asked, "Why would just mentioning her name, cause that?". Haruhi shook her head, "She was outside with some guy. That poor kid, didn't know what hit him". Hiro pipped up, "With a boy?". I nodded, "Yeah, he's one of Ino's friends". Fuji added, "Well the press will have a field day with that one. Poor girl, she had it twice in one month".

The guys had to get back to the stage, and finish up their set. They started to play, and the crowd went crazy for the third time that night. I was leaning with my back to the bar, when Poppi came over and put her arms around my waist; and nuzzled into my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders, and look down, "How are you doing, beautiful?". She took off her sunglasses, and smiled up at me "Good. But how are you? I've been a terrible date". I laughed, "Well, you've been busy. But I'm fine". She frowned, "I know, I've been aweful to you. I'm sorry". I leaned down, and kissed her forehead; causing her to beam up at me. She then turned to Sasori, "Saso, are you seeing anyone?". He laughed to himself, "It's complicated". I turned to him, "Oh no, why? You're such a nice guy!". He said, "Well, it had a rough start". I could see her brain turning, she suggested, "Well, you see Haruhi here isn't seeing anyone". He started, "While she is a nice girl, I couldn't". Poppi went to gesture to her friend, but we turned to see she wasn't there anymore. I searched the crowd to find her, I spotted her stalking her way to a way too close Ino. I gave Poppi a slight push, "Go save, Ino".

We watched Haruhi stalk over to them, and push Ino away from Tamaki. His face was full of surprise, as she wrapped her arms around his waist; very protectively. Tamaki stuttered, "W-what are you doing Haruhi?". Haruhi just spat at Ino, "Stay away from my Tamaki". Ino coward, and started sulking as she watched Tamaki get excited. He exclaimed, "Haruhi, your so cute! Do it again, that was adorable". Haruhi had enough already, and pushed him away; when she seen me leading Ino back to my place at the bar.

At the bar I lead her to Kisa and Saso, I thought 'go get him girl'. Kisa stood to let her sit down, she cried "Why did Haruhi do that?". Saso spoke for me, "They have been hitting the booze pretty hard, I'm sure she didn't mean it". She looked at me, "Does she like him, or something?". I shrugged, "I don't know, she wouldn't admit it even if she did". I was nudged in the arm, "Hey girl", it was Kiba. He spoke again, "Why don't you let me take care of her, this could take a while". I smiled, "Thank you". And he took her back to their group of friends. I resumed my place around his waist, smiling to myself; he smelled delicious.

The guys wrapped up their set, and went into the crowd. Girls screamed, and attacked them. By the time they made it to the bar, their clothes were torn to shreads. When they reached us Fuji asked, "Can you call Rei now, we're going to continue the party at our place". I smiled, "Yeah, let me gather everyone". With that the boys headed out the doors, and the flashes started up again. I went around to everyone, and within 5 minutes there were 3 limos out front. Everyone headed out the door, this caused the camera men to go crazy. First there was Tamaki's crew heading to the twins limo, and we slipped in after them; and I almost made it to Rei. It wasn't until I heard my name called that I stopped jerking Kisa's arm back with me; that there was a flash right in my face. We hurried into the limo, and the last one was Tohma's; where he and the boys were heading to.

With the twin's limo taking off first, mine and Tohma's followed in suit. It was going to be a long twenty minutes.


	17. The after party

I dont own any anime character

Chapter 17-The After Party

In the first limo, the party did not stop. The twins busied themselves with mixing drinks for everyone. Tamaki was seating next to Haruhi, trying to get her to be cute again. The only thing she cared about at that moment was the drinks. While Mori, Kyoya, and Honey were busy helping themselves to shots of scotch, straight from the bottle.

In the second limo, I got in asking Poppi "Is it okay for us to come with you?". She laughed and playfully hit my arm, "Of course". She took the seat between me and Sasori, looking around it was pretty packed. Sitting on one side, there was Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji. On the other side there was Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura. Poppi yelled, "Where's Temari?". Ino gasped, while Naruto answered, "Shikamaru drove us here, so he has the rest in his car". Sasuke was the next one to be surprised, "Why isn't the mini bar stocked?". Saruka answered, "We had a bit too much fun on the way here". Neji seemed shock "You girls cleared out a whole minibar?". Ino laughed, "Don't seem so shocked, we know how to have a goodtime!". Poppi mumbled "Close your mouth, it's impolite", while nuzzling back into my side. I put an arm around her, and she grabbed Saso's hand, "I'm so glad you guys came with me". We looked at eachother over her, and smiled.

In the third limo...well it wasn't so much of a party. Tohma was telling the guys about what they have to do next, when Shuichi started texting. Tohma said "Do not text, while I am talking to you". Shuichi sighed, "I was just telling someone about the party". Tohma shook his head, "Was he there? I thought I seen him, but then he disappeared". Shuichi shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I seen him too". Then Tohma went back to lecturing.

Arriving at our apartment, we were greeted by three camera men; they were having the time of thier life. I was one of the last ones to get out, making everyone open for a photoshoot. I grabbed Kisa's hand and ran to the front door, fumbling a little with the keys; the door was finally opened.

With in one hour, everyone was in a drunk stupor again. In the kitchen you had Mori, Hiro, Tamaki, Sasori, Kiba, and Sakura playing Kings Cup. While in the living room you had Neji, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Lee, Hikaru, Kisa, Fuji, Shuichi, and Honey playing flip cup. And there rest were dispersed around the apartment.

I was cheering on Kisa, when I suddenly felt very sleepy. So I went and joined Temari's friends on the couch, "Hey guys, are you having fun?". Choji smiled, "Yeah, thanks for having us over". I yawned, "It's nothing, I'm glad you guys are having fun"; then slumped into the couch.

I just won the game for us. As I finished chugging my cup, I looked over to see Poppi falling asleep next to Choji on the couch. I called over to him, "Hey Choji, switch spots with me?". He smiled, and happily traded. I sat next to her, and moved a stubborn piece of hair out of her face. She stirred and looked over, "Oh, it's you"; then nuzzled into me, and returned to sleep. I ran my hand over her hair a few times, before she fell into a deep sleep. I stood up, and picked her up in my arms. I called to Fujisaki, "Hey Fujisaki, where's her bedroom?". He yelled backed "Don't try anything funny, you!"; I said, "She's sleeping". He looked over, then said "Oh, it's that door right there". I nodded, and proceeded into her room. Once I opened her door, I was hit with a smell of warm vanilla; it was intoxicating. I layed her on her bed, and took off her shoes. I grabbed the blanket that was folded on the bottom of her bed, and covered her up. She snuggled deeper into it, and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, and whispered "Good night beautiful". I then stood up and left her, to get a cup of water and some Ibuprofen. I placed them on her end table with a note, that read: Poppi, I left you some water and Ibuprofen, make sure you take them. Kisa.

I walked into to see how Sasori was doing, when I noticed the time; it was 3:45 a.m.! I asked Saso "Hey do you want to get going after that game?". Saso nodded, "Yeah, I need to smoke anyway". Mori picked the last card, and it was a king; forcing him to drink the king's cup. This made Tamaki cry "But I'm the king!". Mori replied "Not tonight bitch". Saso and I headed outside, we sat on the curb; while he smoked his cig. I was thinking over the best way to get home, I decided to call a cab. After a short ride, we made it to my apartment. Saso ended up spending night, making him crash on the couch. As soon as I hit my sheets, sleep overcame me.

I woke up having a heart attack that my hair was falling off, but then I looked down to see my blonde bob; and I relaxed. With my heart back in a chest, I put a hand to head to calm the aching. I suddenly felt someone move beside, I thought 'Please, please, please let it be Kisa'. I looked over to see Shuichi, I yelled "Shuichi!". He mumbled "Nahh..too early...sleep"; this isn't good. I swung my feet off the bed, and hit.."Kaoru!". He waved a dismissive hand my way, and turned over. As I stood up I noticed something out of the corner of my eye; it was a note. I looked at my end table, and seen a glass of water, some Ibuprofen, and a note; it was from Kisa. This made me feel sick, he was so nice; and I might have slept with Shuichi. I need to find Fuji to figure out what's going on; oh no, I feel something coming up. I ran to my bathroom and threw up in the toliet, when I heard rustling in the bathtub. When I was done, I started brushing my teeth. The person in the bathtub angrliy said "Be quiet, I'm still sleepy!". I walked over to the tub, sliding the door open I seen it was Honey. I quickly shut it again, spit and rinsed leaving the bathroom; because I do not want to wake him up. I walked out into the livingroom, seeing random people passed out everywhere. I made my way to Fuji's room, and I opened the door to see him half naked with Ino draped across his chest. I sighed, and decided to go to the kitchen. I was meet with the aroma of coffee, I seen Hiro sitting in a chair reading the paper. I offered a smile, "Hiro, how come your always up and pleasant?". Hiro returned the smile "I'm not sure, are you okay? I wasn't expecting you up for awhile". I sighed, and took a seat "Hiro do you know what I did last night?". He laughed, "You started drinking around 6:30, we went to the concert, where I'm sure you drank some more, um, we came back here, I seen you with a drink in your hand, and then you disappeared. I cringed, "Do you know who I disappeared with?". He chuckled, "Why are you so worried, it's not like you woke up with someone in your bed". I cringed again, he gasped "Oh man! You did, didn't you! Who was it?". I mumbled "Shuichi". He laughed, and shook his head, "No we put him in Fuji's bed". I got up and grabbed his hand tugging him towards my room, I said "You see!". Hiro ran to Shuichi's side, and threw him out of the bed; "What are you doing here?". Shuichi replied "What the hell, I didn't want to sleep with Fuji; so I came to the guest bedroom". Hiro was calming down "So how'd get into Poppi's room". Shuichi was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you talking about?". I yelled "Look around, sweetheart!". Shuichi opened his eye, and looked around "Well, this is interesting. All I remember is walking out of Fuji's room, coming into apparently your room; and trying to push whatever blonde bimbo was in the bed out, and gave up and passed out". I giggled "So your saying we didn't do anything?". Shuichi was climbing back into bed, "I love you, but not like that. Besides, it was some blonde chick. I don't know what she has". Hiro gave him one last smack to the head, "Poppi was wearing a blonde wig yesterday". I was out of the room before they finished, all I cared about calling Kisa.

Ugh I forgot to shut my alarm off before I went to bed, no wait that's not it. I opened my eyes and seen it was only 9:03, who's calling this early. I answered, "Ugh..ngh..hello?". She giggled, "Well someone is a Mr. Grumpy Gills in the morning". How is she giggling, I cheered up "Oh hey Poppi! How did you sleep last night?". She laughed again, "I'm taking better than you". I laughed, "Yeah, I passed out as soon as I got home". She stated, "Well, I was calling to see if you wanted me to pick you up to get your car". I forgot about that, "Oh that'd be great, I'll text you my address". She said "Great Ill be over in an hour?". I replied, "Perfect". With that we hung up, oh man I need a shower.

I ran back to my room, to go shower. Only to be reminded that Honey was in my shower, by a low growl "Leave me alone". I backed away slowly, grabbing some towels before heading for the main bathroom. I opened the door, to see Sasuke passed out hugging the toliet. I walked over observing him, he had really pointy hair. How do these guys get their hair like that, I mean it's literally defying gravity. I bented down to start nudging him awake, but the glare I recieved was worse than one of Kyoya's. So I left him there, and hopped in the shower. I finished up, and he was still passed out; so after a towel around myself I pulled my hair to the side a dragged a hand down, dripping all the excess water on his head. I left him with "You should watch who your messing with". I threw him one last glare over my shoulder, and recieved a smirk with a "Hn" from him. I had to get changed in my closet seeing as the boys were still passed out randomly in my room. I choose a pair of skinny jeans with a university hoodie. Then made my way to Kisa's place.

I got out of the shower, and on my way back to my room I stopped in the kitchen to make coffee. This is when I looked around, the apartment was a total mess. I poured myself a cup off coffee and put it on the couter, while I went to change. It took longer for me decided what to wear than normally, I mean she always looks nice; I should atleast put kakihs on, right? I walked out of my room in kakih shorts and a light blue polo, and seen the skank drinking my coffee. I half yelled "What the hell are you doing?". She at me like I was dumb, "Drinking a cup of coffee?". I nodded, "Yeah, my cup of coffee. What do you think the coffee fairy comes every morning, and puts a cup on the counter just for you?". She raised an eyebrow "It's coffee, take a chill pill. Pour yourself another cup". I sighed, and walked around her to pour myself another cup, when the door bell rang. She walked over to answer, "Can I help you?". The person at the door ignoring her, I seen Itachi walk over and sling an arm around her, "Be nice kitten". I heard her respond, "Oh you must be Itachi, you look exactly like your brother". The skank freaked, "My Sasuke! How do you know him?". The vistor responded, "He was at a party last night". Itachi pulled his skank back, letting Poppi in. He said, "You must Poppi. Yes, my brother and I do share a few traits". Poppi smiled, "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Poppi, nice to meet you both". I walked over to her, "Would you like a cup of coffe?". She smiled, "Yes, thank you". The two bed rats returned to Itachi's room, leaving them alone in the kitchen. She started again, "You look nice today, any reason?". I brought her a cup, "Well, I'm sort of supposed to hang out with this girl". She smiled, "Oh, I see". I continued, "Yeah, she's kinda a cutie, and she likes to dress nice". She seemed to be thinking, "Well when I see her, I'll have to send your regards because today your mine". I smiled at her, "So hows everything back at your place?". She shook her head, "There's people passed out everywhere, I didn't even get a good look around the place. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. The only ones up were me and Hiro". He shook his head, "I'm sure we'll here stories, about last and this morning". She neverously giggled, "yeah, I'm sure. a hah ah". I gave her a weird look, "Did you hear some already?". She sighed, "Well if I tell you something, promise you won't get mad?". Oh no, she slept with someone. But I can't get mad, because we are not official. Heck, we had one official date, but it seems like we been with eachother for a while. I gulped looking down at my coffee "I promise, I won't get mad". I could feel her gaze on me, "When I woke up this morning, I thought I made a huge mistake. I woke up with Shuichi next to me in my bed, so I started freaking out. I got up and stepped on Kauro on my floor, and threw up almost waking Honey in my bathtub. Long story short, I ran into Hiro and he threw Shuichi out of my bed, asking how he got in there because they put him in Fuji's bed. And Shuichi said he didn't want to sleep with him, so he went to the guest bedroom. When actually he came into my room, and tried pushing me out of the bed but gave up and passed out. Because he thought I was just some blonde bimbo. So I was trying to figure out how to tell you all of this-". I cut her off with a bone crushing hug, I was so happy they didn't do anything. I pulled back and smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

While I was explaining the events of this morning, I could see how pained he was. I really did not want to pain him like this, not now not ever. I wanted him to sport that dazzling smile or sexy smirk. I was fumbling over my words, trying to spew them out as fast as possible to get to the ending; so I could tell him nothing happened. I was surprised, when he gave me a the tightest hug of my life. I smiled and returned the gesture. I am so happy he is who he is, because most people would have doubted that as the truth. He believed me no matter what, I never want to betray that trust. Settling back in my seat, I asked "How's Saso? Have you heard from him?" He laughed, "While you had a show this morning, I didn't think you'd miss him completely. He's sleeping on the couch". Saso intervened "Was sleeping, Itachi's skank screeching woke me up. Then I've been trying to go back ever since then". I laughed, "Isn't she Sasuke's exgirlfriend?". Kisa nodded, "Yeah, she came to Itachi after he dumped her". Saso pipped up, "Kisa, can you drive me home. I need to shower, and change". I answered "I was going to drive Kisa to go get his car, I can drop you if you want?". He smiled, "That would be wonderful".

I was in the passenger seat of her car, when we pulled up in front of Saso's apartment; I was the first to spot Dei. He was about to explode one of his masterpieces. I called over to him "Dei, come over here". He yelled back, "Hey Kisa!". Saso was getting out the car and was met by Dei stopping by his side. Dei gave him a smile and continued on, "Hey Kisa. Poppi, I thought Hidan and I scared you off. Glad to see you stuck around". She leaned over me, placing a hand on my thigh to balance herself; sending all the blood in my body to my cheeks. She smiled "It's nice to see you again, as well. I love your hair, it's so shiny". He blushed and thanked her. I stuck my hand out the window, shaking both of the guys hands, "Well, I'll see you boys later. We have to get going". They backed up, and waved goodbye. We picked up my car, and head back to my apartment.

When I opened the door, we heard loud moans and panting coming from the living room. I covered Poppi's eyes with my hand, and looked away ushering her to my room as quickly as possible. I slammed the door, to alert them that we were home. I flopped down on my covering my face with my hands, "I'm so sorry. You don't have to stay, I'll understand". I felt her body weight move the mattress as she sat next to me. She giggled "I understand the bro code. This is a bachelor pad, after all". I smiled, and pulled her down into my chest "You're an amazing girl". She laughed, and tapped out on my stomach; as a sign that she wanted to get out of the hold. But she blushed, and continued to rub my stomach. I laughed, "Feel something you like?". She pulled up the hem of my shirt, and ran a hand up my stomach. She said "Oh, indeed". We laughed, she removed her hand and moved to sit indian style, while I propped myself on my elbows. She asked, "I don't mean to probe, but why is Saso in a complicated relationship?". I contemplated if I should tell her, but ended up anyway "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody okay?". She nodded, "I promise". I started again "Okay, Saso likes Dei. And there was a misunderstanding about Dei's feelings, but I think they are mutual feelings now. But Sasos still not completely sure, as of last time we talked about it". She squeeled "Oh my! That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard. They would be so cute together". I smiled, and shook my head slightly at her reaction. She smiled "So you and Saso are pretty close, huh?". I nodded, "Yeah that whole thing brought us together, even Dei and I have become closer. But out of our group, Itachi and I are the closest". She nodded, "Well, I guess I'll have to get to know him better than. I woke up his brother this morning". I glared at her, "He wasn't in your bed too?". She shook her head vigorously, "No, no. He was hugging the toilet, and I need to shower. So I tried waking him up, but he sent me a really scary glare; so I left him there. And once I got out of the shower, I ran a hand down my hair pushing all the water on him". I smiled at her, "That's my girl". I couldn't hear the two hump buddies anymore, "I think we could go out now. I don't hear them anymore". I took her hand, and led her out of my room.

We walked out of his room, and I took the first real good look around his apartment. The whole place was a mess, there was food containers all over the living room; while the dishes were stacked a mile high. Kisa gave my hand a squeeze "Sorry about the mess, I haven't really been around much to clean up". I smiled at him, "It's okay". He walked over the the fridge, "Would you like something to-. It seems we have to go food shopping". I laughed, "You guys are taking this whole bachelor pad to the extereme. Here why don't you go get ingredients to make quesadillas, and I'll cook some up for us when you get back". He smiled, and then pouted "You don't want to come?". I shook my head, "No, I'm going to clean this place up. I should be down by the time you get back, and then I make us food". He became serious "No, you will not. I will not allow to clean up after us". I pushed him towards the door, "It's fine, this place is missing a woman's touch. Just go shop, and I'll see you when you get back".

I closed the door, and exhaled a deep breath. This is going to take a while. I started in the living room, and I threw out the food containers, and folded the blankets from Saso. Then after a while of that I was in the kitchen doing the dishes. I heard Itachi and the red head come out, and walk to the front door I heard her say "Bye Itachi, I'll see you soon", which he responded with "Whatever". I felt bad for the girl, it was obvious he was just using her. He came into the kitchen, picking up a drying towel "Here let me help you with those". I smiled, "Thank you very much". He chuckled "I should be the one thanking you, you really didn't need to clean our place. Thank you though". This confused me, he seemed like a totally different person than I thought he was. I felt guilty, "I'm sorry Itachi". He broke in "For what?". I washed the last dish, and handed it to him "I judged you because of the appearance from before, but now your so different. I just wanted to apologize for judging you". He finished drying the dish and put it away, "Well, I can see you why you judged me with that one". I took a seat at the table, while he made a fresh pot of coffee. I asked "Why are you with her? I met your brother a few times, and I couldn't see him even going out with her in the first place. Then I meet you and you share that well composed, put together characteristic, and I can't figure it out. I am sorry if I am crossing any lines". He laughed, "I think you crossed quite a few lines there. But I don't mind, I think her relationship with Sasuke was one sided. That happens a lot with him, all the girls love him. And sometimes he just find it easier to give in. As for me, she came crawling to me. And well, Poppi, I am a man; and I think it's better that sleeping with a bunch of people. She came here looking for the same thing, so it's not like she doesn't understand our agreement". I nodded, I've known a lot of people who have had these kinds of relationships. But none have laid it out there on the table like that. I said, "You are an interesting person, you know that?". He smiled, and sipped his coffee. Kisa came through the door, "Wow Poppi, you did an amazing job. As much as I hate that it was you that cleaned, I have to say thank you". I cooked for the boys, and we spent a good part of the afternoon eating and laughing around the kitchen table. I could see why Kisa is closest to Itachi. He was kind, smart, and thoughtful person; although the way he projects himself, you'd never know that.


	18. Why

I own none of the anime characters

Chapter 18

After our late lunch, Itachi excused himself; and Kisa surprised me when he pulled out a movie, "Look at what I bought". I eyed the dvd in his hand and decided to mess with him, "Oh how did you know I loved romantic comedies". He blushed and looked at the dvd, "I'm sorry it's a horror film". I put a pout on, "Kisa if you wanted to cuddle with me, all you had to do was ask". This made his cheeks a deep violet, "That's not it, I mean I'd like that, I didn't think". I walked past him pushing him onto the couch, and grabbing the dvd, and putting it into the player. I read the title "Cabin Fever?". He shrugged, "I don't it was the only one the store had. Why are you getting scared?". I plopped down next to him, "Yeah, you wish". He pressed the start button, and with the first pop up I threw my arms around his waist. I could feel him smirk, without removing my eyes from the screen I muttered, "Remove that smirk from your pretty little face". He pulled me into a tight embrace. As the movie went on I moved down so I was lazily draped across his lap, "This is the worst horror movie ever". An evil smile came across his face, as he started poking my side. I flinched, "Ow, what are you doing?". He frowned, "I'm trying to tickle you. You know most girls are ticklish, and have a cute spasm". I turned to look up at him, "Well sorry I don't meet your tickle quota, but by the look of things; you're ticklish enough for the both of us". I started attacking his sides, and he was squirming under me like a little school girl. The thought of this huge guy crumbling under a little tickling, made me laugh. I don't know why people speak badly about him, or them. I straddled him to pin down his hips, as the tickle torture commenced. He wriggled under me, trying to speak through giggle fits "You..are..so dead". He grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head, while laying me down on the couch. He hovered over me, and we smiled sweetly at eachother. He moved up, and placed feathery kiss on my forehead. Then one on my nose, working his way down to my lips. He paused a moment to run a gentle finger over my lips, before capturing them with his own. I went to lean in more, but he pulled back too fast.

I placed a light kiss on her lips, and she tasted delicious. I pulled back to see if she enjoyed it, before I went back in for a more intense kiss. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back; I took that as a green light. I tilted my head to the side, and started moving in when I heard "Fuck the whore already, we don't have all day"; I sighed, "Hidan". Poppi answered him, "Oh Hidan darling! How are you?". Kakazu chimed in "What do you two share whores, now?". I yelled, "She is not a whore! Jesus Christ, this is Poppi. Poppi you remember Hidan, this is Kakazu". She laughed, "Kakazu, I like it. It's a pleasure to meet you". He look astounded, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you too". Hidan exploded, "Who the fuck cares!". Itachi walked in, "Hey Hidan, Kakazu". Hidan continued, "Hey Itachi, Pein's dead!". I exclaimed "What!". Kakazu stated, "We don't know that for sure. He was taken by some kid". Itachi asked, "A kid?". Kaka nodded, "Yeah, he made it through Zetsu and Dei; then took Pein somewhere. I think they might have gotten shot, not fatally though". Poppi gasped, "Oh my, poor Dei!". I asked " Do we know who this kid is, or where we can find him?". Hidan responded, "Zetsu thinks he's a new kid in the mafia". Itachi's lightbulb turned on "It's because of his gambling?". Kaka shook his head, "No, it's because we their biggest competitor around here". I felt Poppi tense in my arms, "So what's the course of action?". That made her tense even more, Itachi tried calming her "Poppi don't worry, it's only one kid. None of us will get hurt". That set Hidan off, "For Jashins fucking sake, forget about the girl. We need to have someone go undercover, and discover who the little prick is". Poppi jumped up, "I'll do it. They will never suspect a girl with you guys". I grabbed her and looked her in the eye, "No you will not, this is way too dangerous. I will not let you go". Itachi pipped up, "Actually if she's willing, that's not such a bad idea". The others agreed, she looked at my face giving me the puppy eyes. I grimaced, "Fine, but just this once. Then we are never using her again". As soon as the words left my mouth, I hated myself for going along with the plan.

I thought quickly, "I'll do it!". Kisa argued, but the others seem willing. Next step, "So, do they remember what he looks like?". Hidan handed me a sketch that Dei drew, I said "Wow, he really is just a kid". Hidan scoffed, "Yeah if he didn't have that gun, he would have been a dead man". Next step,"So when do I go to the casino?". Kaka suggested, "How about Monday? No one will suspect it. And it gives you tonight and tomorrow to practice". I nodded, "Alright, but I don't want any one of you within a 10 mile radius of that casino. Do you hear me? One whiff of you guys, and things will fall apart. Now pinky promise!". Hidan started "What the fu-", but Itachi elbowed him in the side. Itachi leaned in a twisted his pinky around mine, I gave him a grateful smile; Hidan, and Kakazu followed in suit. I turned to Kisa, "This is especially for you, now promise". His face showed pain, regret, and shame, he contorted his pinky around mine, and mummbled "promise". The guys left shortly after, leaving me and Kisa alone. He pulled me close to his chest, while he pet my hair "Poppi, I never wanted you to get mixed up with the others and mine business. You should just leave now, and I'll tell them we had a huge blow out after they left". I cupped one of his cheeks, "What would you tell them when they see us together again?". His grip tightened on me, I quietly asked "What would have happened if the boy failed?". He whispered against my cheek, "He would be dead". I knew I should be getting out of this group of people, get away from Kisa; but it was all kind of exciting. It was so different, it was dangerous, and yet I feel so safe in his arms. He pulled back and cupped my cheeks, "I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt". I pulled back one of his palms, and placed a kiss right in the middle. He pulled my face in, and kissed me soft yet deeply. I never wanted it to end, as our tongues intricately danced over eachothers. When it broke, he smiled "I think I could actually fall for you". I smiled back, "Does this mean, I can call you mine, and only mine?". He replied, "Yeah and the next guy I see checking you out, I'm going to kill". We laughed at eachother, secretly doing a happy dance on the inside. I got up, "I think I should be heading home. And hopefully they cleaned up, because you guys worked me to the bone before". He followed me to the door, "Thank you again for that, and dinner. I have to work all day tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later?". I rose to my tip toes and gave him a quick peck, "Talk to you later mine!". And I quickly descended the stairs, looking up one more time to see him smiling and shaking his head.

I walked in the door to see Fuji and Shuichi on the couch, and the apartment was surprisingly clean. Shuichi called, "Finally woman, since your home...woman why are you dressed like that?". I looked down, "I dressed down today, wow you guys cleaned?". Shuichi spoke again, "No you mean you really dressed down, you look like a pauper". I pouted, "But a cute pauper though, you guys did a great job at cleaning!". Fuji cut in "Honestly Poppi, Tamaki and them just left a little while ago, so we didn't clean. Your friend Ino did, and so you hear it from me first, I'm pretty sure I slept with her". I sighed, "I know you slept with her, but do you mean slept slept with her?". He nodded, I shook my head "That girl wears her heart on her sleeve". Shuichi smirked, "What about you? Where have you've been all day?". I blushed, "I was at Kisa's apartment". Fuji yelled, "You were at his apartment? What were you doing all day?". I smiled, "I drove him to pick up his car, then we hung out, I made quesadillas, and then we watched a movie. Is that alright dad?". Fuji blushed, "Poppi Anne", I yelled, "Ahh, don't call me that!". I left them, and went into my bedroom. I picked up my cell, he answered, "Hey kid, what's up?". I smiled into the phone, "Hey Matty! What are you doing tonight, and tomorrow?". He snickered, "While I'm used to getting booty calls, normally they don't last until the next day". I sighed, "Matt, I need your help. Where are you?". Matt sounded uneasy, "I am at..shit Link..my apartment down by the Seaport. Are you okay?". I asked, "Are you alone?", he said "Yeah". I questioned him again, "Can I crash at your place tonight, and you could help me?". I heard him take a puff of his cigarrette, "You really need to give those things up". He laughed, "Hey I'd be careful or you'll be outside tonight. Where are you now?". I smiled, "I'm at my house, see you in about an hour". He started speaking, "Wait, why do", I hung up on him. I packed a quick overnight bag, and headed out.

I hopped in my car, and it was a long drive. It was still early so there were alot of cars on the road. After what seemed like forever, I arrived at Matts. I knocked on the door, and he answered "Hey, come in". His apartment reeked of smoke, and some other unidentifiable substance. He plopped back down infront of tv to continue his game, "So what can I help you with?". I sat next to him on the couch, "I need you to teach me how to count cards". A look of confusion took over Matt's face, "Are you hurting for money Pops? I could just lend you som e, you dont have to go through all that". I shook my head, "No, no. I just want to catch a certain person's eye". He laughed, "The only person's eye you'll be catching with that is the casino boss". I just smiled at him, he paused his game and looked at me with disbelief, "Do you have a death wish? All the casino bosses are mafioso bosses as well!". I batted my lashes, "That's why I came to the best hacker ever. Please Matty?". He shook his head, "Is this for that guy you were at Bad Luck's gig with?". I wondered he knew about Kisa, "How do you know about him?". He smirked, "The other day I was picking up a pack of cigs, and I seen you on the cover with him running towards your apartment". I made an oh face, 'Why hadn't L called Matt? He would have pulled him out immediately'. I answered him, "Well it's actually to save someone from them. But that's all I can say right now. So what do you say?". He sighed "Alright". For the rest of the night he taught me how to count, it wasn't until four am that we passed out.

I woke up around noon to the sound of men dying on the t.v. I yawned "Morning". He cursed, "Shit..Well technically it's not morning, sunshine". I shrugged, getting up to use the bathroom, he asked "So back to practicing?". I nodded, "Yes, just let me use the restroom". We practiced until the evening, then we went out to REDS restaurant. I was sitting at the booth, when Matt stepped out to make a phone call. He looks ridiculous around here, with the financial district only a few blocks away. His unique attire, makes him seem like a hipster from Brooklyn; which is just over the bridge, so I guess it works. When he came back in, him seemed to be down. I asked "Hey what's wrong?". He stirred his drink, "I'm bored". I laughed, "You live in lower Manhattan. How could you possibly be bored?". He shook his head, "I miss the trouble we used to get into". I gave him a sympathetic smile, "When was the last you spoke to him?". He sighed, "Not since the three of them went to England". I gave him a confused look, "Matty, they came back atleast a month ago". Hurt overtook his face, I started again "Why don't we get are food to go. We can eat back at your place". He nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good". When we got back to his apartment, it was kind of late. Kisa text me, "Hey Babe. What's up?". I smiled, "Nothing, just out with a friend. How's work?". In the meantime I was explaining to Matt not to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. It was lie, but I know at the end I will save him. Kisa text back "It was good, I worked late. Now I'm going to grab a late dinner, did you want to join?". I frowned, "I can't I'm down at the Seaport. But can we have breakfast tommorrow before I go?". Matt had hopped in the shower, and was now coming out. I thanked him for his help, and told him to keep his head up; and headed home.

The next morning I showed up to surprise Kisa at his place. I arrived at eight thirty a.m., lucky for me Itachi was up. He greeted me "Hey Poppi, do you know what time it is?". I laughed, "Yes, It's already eight thirty. I've accomplished so many tasks, and there's still so much more to do". He smirked "Hn. Kisa is still sleeping, but feel free to wake him up". I opened the door "Kisa?", the bum was still sleeping. I climbed onto his bed, and made my way over to him. I whispered in his ear "Kisa, wake up", he responded by turning away from me. I walked two fingers up and down his back, he turned his head towards me to peek an eye at me. He then pulled the covers back with one hand, while grabbing me with the other. It happened so fast, the next thing I knew my whole body was pressed against his; and we were cuddling under the covers. He smiled "Hmm. Do you know what time it is?". Why did these boys care so much about sleep "It's nine O' clock, and we are supposed to have breakfast this morning". He squeezed tighter than let go, "Let me shower really fast"; I sighed, "Fine, I'll be here". Guys shower really fast, because we were at the restaurant within forty five mintues. We ate quickly because I wanted to get to the casino early, so that there wouldn't be alot of people there. He told me that he wanted me to be super careful, and don't do anything to draw attention. I told him not to worry, I'll be fine. I dropped him off, and headed to the casino.

I arrived at the casino (which happened to be in a hotel) around 2 in the afternoon. I wore a short red dress, and rocked the old hollywood style. I walked into the casino, and seen only a few handful of guest. I sat at a slot machine for a moment, to take in the lay of this operation. I seen a few guys walk into the back, through a door across the place from me. I walked over to the Black Jack table, to sit for a round. When I looked over the dealer's shoulder, to see Mello over by the Craps table; with a blonde hanging all over him. I smirked and asked the dealer, "I'm sorry to stop our game, but would you mind bringing Mello over to me?". The dealer looked confused and muttered something how could he get all the girls, all the while reluctantly getting Mello. I watched as he broke up Mello and the blonde, and as they walked back to the table. I turned away before he could see my face clearly, when they reached me I grabbed his hand pulling him away. Once we were hidden between some slot machines, I turned to him "Mells, what the hell are you doing?". His face looked like he was going to scream in horror, "What are you doing here?". I smiled, "Is that any way to greet me after three years of not seeing eachother?". Another member walked by us, stopping once he seen who we were "Mello, what's going on?". I beamed up at him, grabbing one of Mello's arms "Is there any open rooms we can use for a while?". Mello looked just as shocked as the guy that stood infront of us, "Uh, sure little lady". He laughed smacking Mello in the back, "Maybe I should start wearing all leather too". Mello grimmaced leading me to the hotel part, and got us a room for an hour. We were sitting on either bed looking at eachother, "So why are you here?". I sighed, "I came looking for you when L called me worried about you". He stiffled a laugh, "If L couldn't find me, how did you manage to?". I glared at him, "You took out my hm, could he be my boyfriend maybe, leader guy. And now they are after you. Once L called me and told me you were missing, it wasn't that hard to piece together a new gun wielding mafia kid". He laughed again "You could be more helpful than Matty". I spat, "You shouldn't laugh, you really hurt him". This seemed to hit below the belt, by the way he snapped a piece of chocolate off. I asked "Why didn't you return any of his calls?". He sighed, "I guess, it would have made me miss him more". I gave him a huge smile, "That's great, Matty will be so happy!". He scowled, "You can't tell him where I am. I don't want him getting involved here". I sighed, "Won't you come home with me? Why stay here?". He yelled, "I can't just leave, it's the frickin mafia. I killed that kid to get in". I gasped, "He is really dead? This isn't going to be good. Mel you're really in trouble if the mafia doesn't kill, they definitely will". He hung his head, "I know, but this is what I chose". I shook my head, "I'm not giving up, Matty knows your back too. You should really call him atleast. Is your number still the same?". He looked up, "Yeah". I smiled, "Well then, I will be in contact with you to let you know whats going on with the others". He huffed "Thanks, you really don't have to do that". I ruffled his hair on the way, "Your gun is going to run out of bullets one day". With that, I headed over to Kisa's to fill him in.


	19. The big day

I don't own any of these animes

Chapter 19

I swung the door open, and threw her over my shoulder "I'm so glad your back". I heard her greet Itachi, as we passed him and Karin. I tossed her onto my bed, "This was not a seduction espionage, why are you wearing that?". She giggled pulling her dress down, "It wasn't this short before you picked me up. Anyway he is a man, so I had to look good to catch his eye". My eyes went wide, "You talked to him? You were just supposed to see if he was there!". She pouted, I spoke again "No, no pouting. Do you know what could have happened? You could have been seriously hurt, if not dead!". She hung her head, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help". I sat beside her, and whispered "No, I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you". She grabbed my hand, and spoke barely unaudiable "He's dead, you're friend was killed as an intitation". I shot up "I'm going to kill him". She yelled back "What would that do?", was she crying? I kneeled infront of her, taking her hands in mine "Why are you crying?". She spoke through sobs "This is stupid! You guys shouldn't be killing people, he shouldn't even be there, he's younger than I am". I sighed, "I'm sorry, but once the guys hear about it there's going to be no stopping it". She sniffled and nodded, "I guess I understand where you're coming from but it's just a shame. You guys are so nice, and now you're going to have blood on your hands". She was right, even though we did petty crimes; we never actually killed anyone before. I tried to smile, "You're right, it is a shame". She stood, "I think I'm going to head home to take a bath". I stood and walked her to the door, "Alright, I'll call you later". She pecked my cheek, and left.

I sat on the couch to clear my head. Itachi walked Karin to the door, telling her to get out; before he came to sit by me. He spoke first, "Is it bad?". I shook my head, "He's dead". Itachi sighed, "Fuck. Well we should call the boys". I nodded, and he got up to call a meeting. Within the 30 minutes, all the boys were sitting around the kitchen table. I started, "Listen Pein is dead, but we shouldn't do anything drastic". Hidan yelled, "What the fuck! Of course we should!". Dei joined in "Yeah, I got shot, un!". I looked to Saso, thinking he would be sensable "He shot Dei...and Zetsu". Kakazu added "Yeah, he's a dead man walking".

I got out of the bath, and felt more relaxed. I decided to head back to Kisa's, I felt bad for not being there to comfort him; I mean the kid's friend just died. So I pulled up to his apartment, and seen alot of cars. I thought he must have called the boys already, this is my chance. I tiptoed up to the door, and listened into their conversation. It was Dei speaking, "I'm going to blow the whole place up". He has to be joking, do they even have the tools for that. Kisa gasped, "What the hell! We can't do that!". That's my man, Mr. Sensisble. Saso defended Dei, "No think about it if we let him do this, it will take out that whole family and they won't be able to track the explosion; it's like killing two birds with one stone". Are you kidding Saso, this isn't the time to defend your lover! All the others in there agreed. Dei exclaimed "Then it's settled. I'm going to need a day for preparations, so let's do it on Wednesday at 3 p.m.". They all agreed and continued talking. Oh shit, I need to do something fast. First just act normal, I knocked on the door. Hidan answered, "No one fucking invited you"; I smiled handing him some cupcakes, "I bought you guys some cupcakes". Kisa got up to greet me, "Hey babe, I thought you were going home". I blushed, "Well I felt that it was really insensitive how I just left before, so I brought you some cupcakes to cheer you up". He hugged me, "Thanks, having you here is comforting enough". I returned the hug, "Your welcome, but I can leave if you need me to". He smiled, "Maybe if you could just hang out in my room for a little?". I smiled back, "Of course, I'll be waiting for you", and sent a wink his way. I layed down on his bed, and started texting Matt. I sent 'Matty, we're in deep trouble'. He quickly replied, 'What's wrong?'. I explained, 'Remember that kid I am trying to save? Well, it's Mello. He killed the guy I'm seeing's leader guy, to join the mafia. Now the guy's friends are going to blow the whole place up on Wednesday at 3. We need to save Mell!'. He called me, "What the hell? This is about Mello, and you didn't tell me!". I hushed him, "Please Matty, I can't talk now, I'm listening to their conversation as we speak". I text him, "It seems that their planning to have the whole place surrounded". He text back, "Are you willing to break it up with me?". Oh man, I shouldn't for Kisa's sake, but this is my friend I'm talking about; "Yes, I trust you". He text back, "Well, let me think of a plan, and you should stay at my place tomorrow night". I wrote back, "Okay I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Thanks Matty". I sighed, and closed my eyes; falling asleep on his bed.

About an hour later I went to my room, Oh shit I completely forgot I told her to wait. I cuddled up to her, "Hey Pops". She snuggled deeper into me, I smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful, I can't believe she's in a relationship with someone like me. She was so upset about the kid before, there's no way I can tell her about wednesday. She put her fist lightly to my chest, "So how bad is it?". I brushed my thumb over her cheek, she spoke again "That bad, huh?". I just nodded my head, "I'm sorry Poppi, I wanted you to think I was a good person. I thought I could hide this side of me from you". She opened her hand on chest, "I don't know how I feel about it. But I do know that I like you, so let's just take it one day at a time". She wasn't smiling when she said this, but I understood that she meant every word. I got up and pulled her with me, "Dei left you a message". She smiled and followed, she read it outloud "My Dear Poppi Blossom, Thank you for the cupcakes and your patiences Love Dei. That's adorable, he's so gay. Did he really draw this?". She was reffering to the Poppy drawn on the paper as a background to the letter, "Yes he is very talented when it comes to art. Would you like to stay for dinner?". She turned me down, "No, I haven't seen Fuji in a few days. I should really go cook us something". I pulled her in for a hug, "Oh alright, where's he been?". I looked confused, "I'm the one who has been away. I was here the day after the party, then I spent the next two at the Seaport, and now I'm here again". I was shocked "I thought you were just down there for the evening. Does your friend have an apartment down there?". She sighed, "Yeah, he's in a slight depression, so I went to help him". A guy? She spent the night at another guys house? I tried to control myself, "He? Did I meet him?". She giggled, "You're so cute, I wouldn't think about trading you in; don't worry. Yeah I don't think he left his apartment since 4th of July weekend. His name's Matty". I blushed, "I wasn't worried about that". I laughed, "Sure thing", she kissed me then sent me a wink; on her way out.

I arrived home to see Bad Luck entertaining a few choice ladies, "I'm just getting an over night bad". Fuji stopped flirting with the girl, "Sorry I didn't think you'd be home, since you spent the past two nights at the giants". I stopped in my tracks, "For your information, I have been at Matty's place". Shuichi pipped up, "You went for Matty over the Blue giant, atleast the giant could hold a conversation". I blinked a few times, "I am still seeing Kisa, and in fact we are exclusive now". Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you staying at Matts?". One of the girls giggled, "Clearly she's a skank". Fuji stated, "No, she has more class than all of you. Is Matt okay?". I sighed, "We are just taking care of a little business. I'll see you in a day or two". I was throwing clothes into the bag so fast, I just wanted to get out of there. But I forgot Matty told me tomorrow, I have to text Kisa "Hey I wouldn't want to over step any boundaries, or intrude; but do you think I could spend the night at your place? Bad Luck's entertaining some ladies tonight, and I'd rather not be there". He quickly replied, "Poppi your always welcome here. Come over whenever you want". I smiled, I'm so grateful for him, "Thanks Mine". Fuji yelled at my back " Be safe with Matty. He was partners with Mello, and you know the trouble those two got into". I smiled "Don't worry if everything goes as planned, you won't have to bail us out. See you later".

On the drive to his place, the guilt started eating me alive. I feel so bad, for going behind his back. I wish I could tell him, but I can't chance it. I knocked on their door, it was him "It seems you just can't get enough of me"; he sent a wink my way. I offered a small smile, "I suppose you're right". He cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong babe?". If I don't a grip, I'm going to lose it. I sighed, "It's nothing, don't worry about it". He pulled me into his bedroom, "Hey look at me"; he said while grabbing my chin. I was fighting back tears, "What?"; trying to get out of his hold. He asked "Did something happen while you were at home?". I moved my forehead to his shoulder to rest there, "No, it's just everything right now". He encircled me in his arms, "I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry". I cried "You don't know the half of it". I fell asleep shortly after that, when I woke up he wasn't there. He left a note saying that he had to work, but he would be back shortly. I quickly got dressed, and headed out.

It's been a few hours now, and Matt and I almost have every second planned out. We were leaning back into the couch, replaying the plan in our heads. I turned my head to look at him, "Matt, what does Mello mean to you?". He chuckled still looking at the ceiling, "Mello, will be the death of me". I moved closer to him, and smiled "You love him". He turned to look at me, "I don't know about that, but we were all eachother had". He had those stupid goggles on, so I couldn't read his eyes. I have never seen him without them, and right now I wanted to. I slid two fingers under the straps, and slid it over his head. I laughed, his eyes looked horrified. I giggled, "Matty, your eyes are beautiful, but I see why you cover them; they show the world everything your feeling". He smirked, I continued "After we save him, you should really tell him how you feel. Mello, needs someone to tell him that they care for him". He sighed, "It's true. I've tried once before, you know. It was the evening before he left Wammy's, I could tell something wasn't right with him. We were in our room, and I kept trying but he wouldn't listen". I smacked him in the back of his head, "Of course he didn't! He is the kind of person who you have to get up in his face, be a little ruff with him". Matt looked at me with amazement written across his face, "Do you want him to shoot me?". I laughed, "That's the only way you'll get him to listen. And even if he does pull a gun on you he won't shoot; you're his Matty". He smiled, and pulled his goggles back on. He stood and announced "I think we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow". I yawned, "Yeah, that sounds good. See you in the morning".

I came home with a black coffee in my hand, expecting to see her still in my bed. However she wasn't in it, or anywhere else in my apartment. I tried texting her, to see where she ran off to; but she didn't answer. I sighed, "Well, it looks like my plans for the rest of the day were shot". I was going to cheer her up, because all day so far the images of her crying kept popping up in my head. Oh well I plopped down on to the couch, and thought about tomorrow. Our plan seemed flawless, It was Dei and Hidan up front and center, Saso and Kakazu on watch in the front, and Itachi and I in the back. It shouldn't be that hard, it's a simple in and out hiest. I tried texting her again, still no response. I wonder if something did happen between her and Fuji, maybe they are fixing it; and that's the reason she's not responding. I enjoyed last night, it was nice laying there with her in my arms. It showed me that she really wasn't doing anything with that 'Matt' guy, or she could have called him to stay there. I really wanted to spend time with her before tomorrow. Time passed quickly today, and it was already 11 p.m. Itachi came in, and looked at me like I had five heads. He questioned, "Are you going emo? Why are you sitting here in the dark alone?". I sighed, "She hasn't responded to my texts all day". He shook his head, "God, grow a pair". I realized what I just said, I did sound like a girl. I decided to call it a night, and took a few pms. I woke up the next morning, finding I still had no texts from her. I sent her one last one before we went 'I love you'.

The next morning, we were going over the final plans. Matt was smoking, and I sat there watching the smoke dance intricately with the beams of sun; that escaped through the cracks in the blinds. We sat like this for a while, then Matt got up and threw me a bag. I asked, "What's this?". He sheepily smiled, "It's Mel's old stuff. I didn't think you would have appropriate clothing for this task". I smiled at how sweet he was to keep Mels' old stuff, you never saw this side of him when the two of them were together. I joked, "Now who's trying to get who killed. Thanks". I went to the bathroom to get changed, and everthing was going smoothly; until I got to his pants. I tried everyway possible to get them on, how the hell did that guy fit in these. I poked my head out of the bathroom, "Matt, can you come here for a minute?". He came to the door, "Yeah?"; a blush overtook his face "W-What are you doing?". I laughed, "Can you help me? I can't figure out how to get these things on". He came in and grabbed the pants on either side of my legs, and started yanking them up. After a couple of times of him falling into the tub, and I landing on the floor; he got them on. He sighed "Finally". I laughed, pulling at my panties through the leather "God, how does he wear underwear in these". Matt said "He doesn't", then moved his hand and gave me a wedgie. It was the first time a wedgie made me feel better. I was checking myself out, and noticed how tight they truly were. I thought to myself 'God, what does he tuck?'. I returned to the living to see it was 1:45 p.m., and Matt had to returned to his chain smoking. I grabbed Mello's old tight fitting leather jacket, and tossed it on over my tank top. I forgot a change of shoes while in a hurry to get out, so I was stuck with my chunky white pumps. Matt stood handing me Mel's old helmet, and his keys. Matt grabbed his own keys, and turned to me wearing one of his old smirks "Are you ready?". I couldn't fight the excitement, "Yeah!". We headed out, and I followed him all the way until we were a few blocks from the casino. I pulled up to his window, he said "Do you remember everything?". I nodded, "Yeah I text Mel earlier on saying I needed him to be at the back exit 2:50 p.m.". Matt smirked, "Alright it's 2:44 p.m., we'll leave in three minutes". I gulped "Alright".

It was 2:47, when Matt's tires were screeching out of the alley way. I followed quickly behind him, we were barreling down the street; all of our surroundings turning into one big blur. I revved the clutch on Mel's old bike, closing the gap between Matt and I. The hotel was only a quater a mile away, and I could see the boys cars lined along the road. Matt sped up, and swerved to a hault infront of the hotel; shooting a smoke gun, which I sped through the screen going by unnoticed. I fish-tailed into an alley way, pushing off the brick wall with my foot. As I sped to the back of the hotel, I could hear the screeching tires and gun shots. As I pulled to a stop at the back entrance, I could see Mello through the glass doors. I was getting off the bike, when the explosion happened. I screamed, and ran into the building. I found Mello almost completely knocked out. He was already wearing his helmet, but the explosion flipped his shield back; and I could see that his face was burnt pretty bad. I pulled him from the building, and put him on the back of the bike. We took off, and I thought we made a clear getaway; until I seen a red mustang behind us. I swore "Shit", I watched my spedometer climbing from 85 to 90 to 107 as we weaved in and out of cars on the freeway. But it was no use, Itachi kept up with no challenge. We came to a turn and Itachi was on the inside, he swerved into us and knocked us over the side railing; bike and all We tumbled down the hill, hearing sickening cracks all the way down. I couldn't move my right arm, and my left leg hurt really bad. I crawled over to Mello, shaking him awake. I helped him get up, and we limped off under a close by overpass. I called Matt, "Matty, we need you to come get us". When he answered he didn't sound to better off "Where are you guys?". I told him and when he pulled up his pride and joy "Cherry Bomb" as he called his car, was covered in bullet holes. I gasped at the sight, he got out and I seen blood stains down his right side. I shrieked "Matty your covered in blood!". He winced pulling Mello into his car, "It's just my arm". I nodded getting into the passenger. He filled me in on what was coming next, "I called L, and we are heading to his place. He had his partner Watari call in private medics, and they'll dispose of the cars". I was confused, "How are they going to do that?". He sighed, "I don't know. Set them on fire, drive them into the Hudson River. I don't really care, I have a bullet in my right arm". The rest of the ride to L's was quiet, as I watched Matt steal worried glances of Mello through his shattered rearview mirror.


End file.
